Hidden Secrets
by nadishikoamuirza
Summary: Kai, Rei, Sakura, and Black Rose are all good friends. Then they are taken away from each other. They finally have a chance to reunite but what happens when one of them forgot their past and refuse to go near them? Is it because they don't remember or the
1. Prelude

Ok this is my first fic to put up here. I hope all my friends are happy that I did this now mayeb you guy's will leave me alone about it. Anyway this is not a yaoi fan fic about Kai n Rei although i kinda wish it was. But nothing I can do now. I just really hope everyone enjoys it. This little Prelude is about them when they were very young, and of course they do go OOC at times. Forgive me. '

-----------------------

Disclaimer - I do not own Beyblades no matter how much I wish I did.

BeyBlades

Prelude

It's a beautiful day outside in Makine, Taiwan. Four kids are playing in the park like they have done most of their lives. A boy with two shades of blue hair, blue shark fins on his face, crimson red eyes, and pale ivory skin. He was playing in the sandbox with another boy. He had long raven black hair, golden eyes, cat like fangs and ivory skin.

"Hey Rei, can you pass me a shovel?"

Asked the bluenette.

"Sure thing Kai."

The raven haired boy named Rei replied. He handed Kai a shovel. Near by were two girls chasing each other. One has long raven black hair, crimson blood red eyes, cat like fangs, and ivory skin; just like Rei. The other girl who was a bit younger had blonde hair with purple highlights, lavender eyes, and pale ivory skin.

"You can't catch me Kisai!"

She yelled to the younger girl.

"Sakura(1), give me back my headband."

She yelled to the raven haired girl. The girl named Sakura stopped running once she reached the boys in the sandbox. The blonde girl tried to stop but tripped and fall face first into the sandbox.

"Are you okay Black Rose(2)?"

Sakura asked. Black Rose got up, tears in her eyes threatening to fall. But she held them back and just smiled.

"I'm okay thanks for asking Sakura."

Sakura had a relieved look on her face.

"Black Rose, here's your headband, Sakura never had it."

Her brother Kai said. He handed her apurple headband with a ying yang symbol on it. She took it and put it on. Sakura handed Rei his red headband with a ying yang symbol on it. Rei smiled and put it on.

"Sakura, you have dirt on your face."

Rei brushed off the dirt to reveal black shark fins on her face. She smiled.

"Thank you Rei."

"Your welcome."

There was silence for a bit until Kai spoke up.

"So are you guys ready for tomorrow?"

Sakura looked at her twin brother in confusion.

"Our birthdays are tomorrow."

Black Rose said.

"Oh yeah, Kai is turning 6, me and Sakura are turning 5, and Black Rose is turning 4."

Rei said. They sat talking about everything they hoped they'd get. Once they sun began setting they knew they had to go home.

"Ah, Rei, Sakura, your home."

Said one of the servants. The two walked in the house and went to their joined bathroom to wash their hands.

"Hey Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad that you're my brother."

Sakura looked at her brother and smiled. Rei just looked at her surprised from what he heard but just smiled.

"I'm glad to be your brother."

"Really, you are?"

Sakura asked with a bright twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, just like I'm glad that you're my sister."

She squealed with happiness and hugged him. Rei hugged his sister protectively. When he let go he asked her if she was hungry, she nodded and they went to go eat.

At the dinner table Rei and Sakura were alone for their parents weren't home.

"Hey Rei?"

Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

He replied wondering what his sister was going to ask him.

"What's on your mind?"

Rei was a bit shocked at the question.

"Nothing, there's nothing on my mind."

Sakura laughed at him while he looked at her.

"Why do you always hide things from me like this?"

Rei sat in quiet for a minuet, before he answered.

"It's just nothing that's really important."

Sakura sighed and nodded to her brother and Rei tried to keep his sister from worrying about him.

Kai and Black Rose were walking home together. They had to cross the street and Black Rose grabbed Kai's hand being a bit scared. Kai squeezed her hand gently to let her know that everything was going to be fine. But yet she was still scared. Kai feeling bad offered his sister a piggy-back ride. She accepted and she felt safer. Once they got across Kai set his sister down and they went inside their house.

"We're back!"

Black Rose yelled. They waited for an answer, but the got nothing. She went running through the house while her brother went to clean up. She came running back and said…

"Kai, Mom and Dad aren't home!"

Before Kai could answer a servant walked by and said,

"Young masters, your parents have not returned yet but dinner is ready."

Kai nodded and dismissed the servant. He waited for his sister to clean up. Together they went down to eat.

It was quiet until Black Rose asked Kai a question.

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

Was his reply.

"When will father and mother return?"

He shrugged to deep in his thoughts to answer her properly. He had the strangest feeling in his stomach whenever he thought about Sakura. Then he was wondering why he was thinking about her.

The next day they woke up. Kai stretched then looked at his sister sleeping soundly by the fire. He realized that it was their birthdays today. He got up and covered his sister with a blanket then walked out into the backyard. He climbed the fence to the next yard. He climbed the walls to Rei's balcony that leads to his bedroom. He walked in and saw Rei running his fingers through Sakura's hair, being gentle so he won't wake her up. Kai saw her and stared at her. He kicked himself inwardly for staring and walked over and sat next to Rei. Rei looked up and whispered,

"Morning Kai."

Kai nodded in reply.

"So do you know what happened last night?"

Kai asked.

"What do you mean?"

Rei questioned.

"Our parents never came back last night."

Kai said.

"Neither did ours."

Rei mumbled. The two boys pondered this for awhile. But while they were thinking the boys heard Black Rose scream, which woke Sakura up. All three of them went dashing over to figure out what happened. She was in tears as the servant tried to calm her down. But it wasn't working. Black Rose saw her brother and ran up and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to lose you Kai!"

She sobbed. The three kids stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Kai asked while two servants came up to Kai, Rei and Sakura.

"Kai you and your sister have lost your parents. Please go and pack

your stuff so you can leave here."

Said the servant.

"I'll go get my sisters stuff as well."

Kai stated, but the servant shook their head.

"I'm sorry young master but we already packed her belongings. She's going somewhere else away from here just like your leaving here but, your sister will no longer be any worry to you."

Kai couldn't believe what he was hearing until what the other servant said scared him even more.

"Rei, Sakura, your also leaving else where due to the fact that your parents pasted away also. Don't worry your stuff is already packed."

Sakura hugged Black Rose not knowing where she was leaving to. One of the servants came and took Black Rose away. Kai and Rei looked at Sakura sitting on the floor crying. Both boys went and hugged her, until another servant came to get her. As she was being taken out the door she yelled,

"Rei I love you and Kai! Please don't forget me!"

Then she was gone. Kai and Rei stared at the open door. They both wanted to cry but didn't. Eventually they were also taken away, to where, they didn't know.

----------------

Ok for those who might be confused about Sakura and Black Rose let me clear it up for you all.

1 - Sakura isnot the one from Card Captor Sakura she is a person I came up with but just used the same name.

2- Black Rose is my friends nick name and plus the look for this character is cause of my friend not from dot.Hack.

Yeah, yeah I know it probably wasn't that great but I tried and thats what counts I guess. Anyway read and review please!


	2. China and Japan

Okay I'm back with the next chapter...I know this one isn't as long as the first one but I tryed. Anyway I want you all to tell me what you think of this chapter. I'd really like to know your thoughts!

**Disclaimer - I do not own BeyBlades! All the characters in this story that don't belong to BeyBlades belong to me!**

----------------

BeyBlades

Chapter One – China and Japan 

Ten years later in Beijing, China, was a boy who was 15 years old, longer raven black hair,…well you get the rest. Rei is now in China with his father. Rei is the Prince of China, but yet he's not quite happy about that. Yet he doesn't know why, when all it is, is he's just missing a part of him. It was a beautiful day like no other. He was walking home with two of his friends.

"God I'm hungry!"

Complained a boy with blue hair, blue eyes and peach skin. A girl with blonde hair and purple eyes slapped the blue haired boy so hard upside his head her pale peach skin was turned red.

"Oww…what was that for?"

The bluenette complained. The blonde sighed and hit him again.

"God Danyelle, you don't have to hit me twice."

The bluenette whined. The blonde girl named Danyelle sighed even more.

"Cause I know what you're going to ask poor Rei to do."

She said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling about that Danny."

Rei said.

"Can you make some food Rei?"

The bluenette asked as his stomach growled.

"Tyson, can't you think of something other than food for once?"

Danny asked the boy.

"Yeah I can."

"Then what is it?"

"Bladeing!"

"Rei, talk some sense into this boy!"

Danny said but looked around her and Tyson, but Rei was no where to be

seen.

Rei walked up to the palace he lived in. It was a very beautiful place, with a greenhouse, two gardens, and his all time favorite Sakura tree. He walked into the palace and walked up the grand staircase to get to his room. He walked up to a giant door with a tiger carved on the door. He pushed the door open and closed it. His room has a king size four poster bed. Over in a corner of the room was a desk filled with all kinds of papers, pens, and pencils, right next to a book case. A fire place in the center of the wall opposite of his bed, two reclining chairs on a hand made rug in front of the fire place, and a door next to it was his closet. Rei walked out on to the balcony connected to his room, he sat next to his tiger Driger, and began to pet his tiger.

"Driger, why is it that I feel as if I'm missing something? And why does that Sakura tree make me feel as if I'm forgetting something or someone important? It's so weird. What do you think it is Driger?"

Rei asked. Driger just looked at him, Rei sighed. Driger got up and was trying to hint something to Rei but before he could a servant walked in.

"Master Rei?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but we cannot seem to find the heir to Japan. So I'm afraid that we can't form a peace treaty to end the fighting between our countries. I know it must be hard on you but I'm sure we will find the heir."

Rei dismissed the servant. After the servant left, Rei slammed his fist into the stone and yelled…

"Damn it!"

Driger growled at Rei. Rei noticed this.

"I'm sorry Driger."

He said. Driger went back to lay down and put her head in his lap as Rei went back to petting her while still wondering what to do to end the feud with China and Japan. He looked up at the sky and started thinking,

'What if the heir is there but the country itself can't find them.'

He pondered this for awhile before he went to go listen to some music to clear his mind. He grabbed his CD player and put in his favorite CD by the most famous singer, Sakura.

In Tokyo, Japan, there was our other twin. She was 15 as well. She was thinking back about how she landed in the Kudos' household until she was interrupted from her thoughts by her closest friends. One had blond hair and green eyes. The other had lavender hair, and a light shade of purple eyes.

"Hey."

She said as she walked up to them. They smiled and greeted her.

"Morning Sakura!"

Said the lavender haired boy. She smiled at him.

"How are you today?"

She asked.

"I'm fine but Spencer over here was complaining the whole walk up here about how he's hungry."

The lavender haired said.

"Not my fault that I wasn't hungry when I woke up!"

The blond stated.

"So can we get something to eat?"

Sakura smiled.

"Sure Spencer, we'll stop somewhere to eat."

The blond named Spencer smiled and dragged the two of them off somewhere.

Sakura sat next to the lavender haired boy and Spencer sat across from them.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you eat much anymore?"

He asked. Spencer sat stuffing his face listening to the conversation.

"Well Bryan, after I got back from snowboarding I went back to eating whenever I'm hungry."

She said. Bryan just nodded.

"Hey Bryan, do you have enough money to pay for this?"

She asked. Bryan shook his head.

"Nope."

They both sighed, then Bryan whispered to Sakura.

"You want to head to the Arcade?"

"Sure thing."

With that they left to go to the arcade, leaving Spencer to pay the bill.

They got to the arcade and went to play some games, after awhile

Spencer still wasn't back so they decided to talk.

"So where were you born again?"

Bryan asked

"If I told you once, I told you a hundred times that I don't remember."

Sakura replied.

"What about your birthday?"

She shook her head.

"Not even that."

Bryan was getting a little annoyed at this.

"So you were adopted right?"

"That much I do remember."

"Do you remember your original name?"

Sakura had to think about it and when all her memories of that day came back to her. It was a little too much for her to handle that she passed out on the floor of the arcade.

--------------

Yes I know I pick on Tyson in this chapter so I do apologize to all Tyson fans!

Please read and review!


	3. Russia and India

Wow it took longer to get up...anyway I hope this chapter is interesting...i feel that not many people like this story ' well i hope everyone likes this chapter.

**Disclaimer - I do not own BeyBlades but I do own other characters not from BeyBlades!**

------------------

Hidden Secrets

Chapter Two – Russia and India 

Over in Russia we have Kai. Who is now 16. He was sitting in the grassy meadow behind the palace. He was thinking about his past. It was all a blurr but still fresh in his mind. Just as he almost made out the face of a girl being taken away from him and someone else, one of his friends came running towards him. The boy had red hair, with icy blue eyes.

"Kai!"

The boy panted.

"Yeah Tala?"

Kai said dully.

"The Prince of China is on the line he wishes to speak with you."

Kai grunted and got up to follow Tala back to the palace.

Once he walked into the room Tala went to turn on the screen. Once the screen was on Kai saw a face that looked fimilar to him but wasn't sure.

"Prince of Russia I presume."

The voice asked.

"Yes."

Kai said.

"I am Rei Kon Prince of China. I am wanting to form a peace treaty to end the fighting between our countries."

Rei said.

"Hmm…."

Was all the was heard from Kai until he answered.

"I accept, we are losing to many of our men and innocent people are being killed."

Kai said.

"Thank you very much uh…um…"

Rei started.

"Kai, Kai Hiwatari."

Kai said.

"Um…thank you…whoa, Kai? Weren't you Kai Kisai?"

Rei asked. Kai was shocked that Rei knew who he was until Kai remembered.

"Rei Masumi! Long time it's been."

Kai said.

"Rei I have a question for you. Do you remember ten years ago we saw a girl hug another girl then eventually they were both taken away from us. Then we were separated?"

Kai asked. Rei sat thinking about it.

"Yeah actually I do remember, the younger one of the two girls had blonde hair and purple highlights."

Rei said, which got Kai thinking.

"Blonde hair, purple highlights. Blonde hair, purple highlights."

Kai kept repeating only loud enough to hear himself.

"Did she have lavender eyes?"

Kai asked.

"Yeah I believe she did."

Rei said.

"Wait a minuet…I think she was my younger sister Black Rose Kisai."

Kai said unsure.

"I dunno all I was told was that I have a twin. My father told me that but never told me anything else."

Rei sighed.

"Well if you want to get in touch with the Princess of India I'll reach the Princess of Japan. Then we will go from there."

Kai said. Rei shook his head. In return Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Won't work. The Princess of Japan is missing. So there's no need to try."

Rei said then he had an idea.

"How about this, I'll leave China tonight and will be at your palace in Moscow, Russia. From there we will contact those in India and go from ther. I should arrive by morning."

Rei said. Kai nodded.

"See you tomorrow then."

Soon the screen went black and then he thought….

'How come father never told me I had a sister. Or maybe I never had one.'

He walked out of the room leaving Tala dumbfounded. Kai was walking down the hall to his fathers studies. Along the way he ran into another one of his friends. He had light black hair with brown eyes.

"Hey Ian."

"Hey Kai."

Ian said.

"If your looking for your father your going the wrong way."

Kai stopped to look at Ian and gave him his 'how'd you know I was looking for him?' glare. Ian shrugged and said.

"I just saw him in the garden."

Kai nodded and walked in Ian's direction. As he walked past Ian he said,

"by the way, we're going to be having the Prince of China stay with us for awhile."

Ian shuddered at Kai's icy glare and groaned that he has to go ready a bedroom for the coming guest.

Kai walked into the garden and found his father there feeding the birds.

"Father, do I have a sister that you never told me about?"

His father stopped and looked at him.

"Kai, I should have told you sooner but I didn't."

Kai just stared at his father waiting for him to continue.

"We knew it would be hard to separate you two, but we had to. Your sister is in New Delhi, India, I'm not sure if she remembers you."

Kai closed his eyes and placed a smirk on his face.

"So, doesn't that mean that Rei has a twin sister in Japan?"

Kai questioned.

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Rei Kon is coming here, we will finish discussing this in the morning when he has arrived."

Kai's smirk dissappered as he turned to leave back inside the palace.

In New Delhi, India, we have our Princess Black Rose Azawai. She was laying in her bed while her albino wolf lay by the empty fire place. She sighed while she was looking through a photo album she just recently found.

'How come no one told me.'

She sighed again. She got up and sat next to her wolf and started petting him.

"Winter, why didn't mother tell me that I had an older brother? I wonder if he's alive and if he is where is he? And father?"

Winter just laid there sleeping still. She sighed. After sitting in silence for a few minuets there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

She said. A servant walked into the room.

"Your Highness, we finally got in touch with China's capital."

The servant paused waiting for Black Rose to show signs that she's listening. Black Rose looked up at the servant as a sign to continue.

We have just learned that the Prince of China has left to Moscow, Russia, for an important reason of which they wouldn't explain to me."

The servant explained.

"It's fine just leave it."

The servant bowed and left. Soon as the servant left a boy with blond hair and sky blue eyes walked in, followed by a smaller boy with brown hair covering his eyes.

"If my calculations are correct then someone's princess is depressed."

Said the brunette. Black Rose looked up to see the owner of the voice.

"Hey Kenny, hi Max."

She said.

"Why are you so down Black Rose?"

The blond asked.

"Why does my mother have to lie to me Max?"

She said.

"I dunno, what do you think Kenny?"

Max asked the short brunette next to him.

"Hmmm….I'm not sure at all on why your mother would lie to you."

Kenny said. Black Rose sighed deeply.

"What did she lie to you about anyway?"

Max asked. Black Rose got up to go sit on her bed and patted the space near her for the two boys to come sit next to her. She showed them the photo album she found. Max and Kenny gazed at the pictures.

"Who's that?"

Max asked. Black Rose looked at the picture he pointed at and saw her and a boy with two toned hair and blue shark fins on his face. She smiled.

"That's my brother."

She said.

"How can you be sure?"

She pulled out a birth certificate photo copy. She pointed to the picture.

"That's my brother."

She moved her finger to the name.

"That's what my name used to be."

She smiled softly.

"So you used to be Black Rose Kisai?"

Kenny questioned. She nodded. She continued to look at the pictures until Kenny pointed at a different picture.

"Who are they?"

She looked and saw twins, one had black shark fins on their face like her brother but the rest of their face was torn off.

"Well that is my friend Rei Masumi, and that could either be his twin or someone else."

She sighed. As Kenny and Max studied the pictures. They then noticed something about the pictures.

"Black Rose, look at this, where ever you see the person with black shark fins their face is missing in every single picture!"

Kenny said. Black Rose didn't want to believe it but it was true. She was now very curious as to why it was just that one person in every picture they were in.

"Who is this person? And who destroyed their pictures?"

Max asked. Kenny looked at Max then to Black Rose.

"That's it I can't take it anymore…"

She yelled.

"Take what anymore?"

Kenny asked.

"Why…"

Black Rose mumbled.

"Why what?"

Max asked. Black Rose looked up at him and said,

"huh? Oh I forgot."

She smiled as Kenny and Max just stared.

"Wow, now your acting like Max when he's sugar high."

Kenny stated. The trio sat in quiet for awhile.

"Well I need to know more on where the Prince of China disappeared to."

Black Rose got up off her bed and walked out of her room, Max and Kenny soon followed.

They arrived in a room with a large screen. Black Rose walked up and asked Kenny to reach Beijing, China. Kenny nodded and did so. Max sat off in the corner so he was out of view. They finally reached the palace in Beijing. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes appeared on screen.

"Can I help you?"

The boy asked.

"Yes, you can actually. I am Black Rose Azawai the Princess of India. I wish to speak to the Prince."

She said.

'She actually remembered her formality.'

Kenny thought. The boy on screen blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry he isn't here."

The boy said.

"Then where is he?"

She demanded.

"I'm sorry I cannot say…"

Black Rose just glared at him.

"What I meant to say was he left to Moscow, Russia. We have no clue when he'll return."

Black Rose just smiled.

"Thank you."

Soon after those words were spoken the screen went black.

----------------

So how does everyone like it? I'd like to know your thoughts on things I can change or things I can improve on. Comments are welcomed! Read and Review please!

Thank you MarkedRose for reviewing and thank you for the comments on both chapters! Hope to see you review the next chapter!


	4. The Plan, The Victim Part 1

Hey all. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter updated, I was sick for awhile. So anyway here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it!

Hidden Secrets

Chapter Three – The Plan, The Victim Part 1 

The next day in Moscow, Russia, Kai woke up early before the sun rose. Just as soon as he finished getting dressed he heard the sound of a jet. Kai dashed out to the back of the palace to greet Rei. Rei walked out of the jet and up to Kai. Followed closely behind him were two people, Tyson and Danyelle.

"Who are they?"

Kai asked hinting to the bluenette and blonde. Rei looked behind him.

"Oh I almost forgot."

Rei pointed to the bluenette.

"This is Tyson."

Tyson waved. Rei moved and pointed to the blonde.

"And this is Danyelle."

"Danni for short."

She added. Kai nodded.

"So Rei is he really the Prince of Russia?"

Danni asked. Rei smiled.

"Not only is he the Prince of Russia he is also my childhood friend. We've known each other since the day I was born."

Rei said proudly.

"It seems you haven't changed a bit Rei."

Kai said. Rei came up and gave him a noogie.

"And what you saying that you have?"

Rei said jokingly.

"You be the judge of that one."

Kai said.

"I'll have Ian prepare two more rooms for your friends."

Kai said and signaled for the others to follow him.

They walked into a room with a huge table. Once everyone was seated Rei broke the silence by asking Kai a question.

"So what are we going to do?"

"We need to reach New Delhi, India."

Kai said.

"But, how?"

Rei asked looking around the room. Kai hit a button under the table. Just then Tala and Ian walked in the room.

"Introductions? What happened to your guy's manners?"

Kai asked.

"I'm sorry my name is Tala."

The redhead said.

"And I'm Ian."

The other one said. Tala went to his station, while Ian waited for Kai to speak.

"We need two more bedrooms to be prepared."

Kai said. Ian sighed, nodded and bowed at the guests before leaving.

"Kai."

Tala said.

"New Delhi, India."

Was his reply. Tala nodded, as a screen came from the ceiling. Eventually a boy with brown hair appeared on screen, with a blond haired boy next to him.

"Can I help you?"

The brunette asked.

"Yes, we would like to speak to the Princess."

Kai said.

"I'll go get her!"

The hyper blond boy yelled. The brunette sighed.

"Forgive him, we can't seem to keep him away from the sugar."

The brunette stated.

"What is so urgent Max?"

Said a female voice.

"Kenny tell her."

Said Max.

"I dunno who they are!"

Kenny said. They heard a sigh and soon they saw a blonde girl with purple highlights and lavender eyes appear on screen.

"She's pretty."

Danni said.

"She's cute."

Tyson mumbled.

"She's beautiful."

Rei exclaimed to himself.

"She's…."

Kai started.

"Kai Kisai?"

She said. Kai blinked a few times.

"Kai it's me your little sister!"

She said.

"Black Rose?"

Kai asked. She nodded.

"I knew I had a brother! I just knew I did. Especially when I found a photo copy of your birth certificate."

Black Rose said. Kai being a bit tongue tied, Rei got up to speak to her.

"Black Rose we would like to settle the war between our countries, but we would like you to come to Moscow, Russia first it's very urgent."

Rei said. She had a light blush forming on her cheeks and nodded.

"I'll be there shortly."

She said and the screen went black. Rei sat down and sighed.

"Way to go Rei."

Tyson said grinning. Rei looked up confused.

"What?"

Was all he could say.

"Trying to score with Kai's sister."

Tyson said. Rei blushed slightly. Kai knew what he was thinking and spoke for him.

"Actually he's engaged to my sister. They have been before they were born."

Kai said. Tyson's jaw dropped, Danni giggled. Rei just blushed even more. Tala was trying so hard not to laugh at Tyson but he couldn't keep it in. Kai glanced at him and Tala knew what to do. He went out of the room and burst into laughter. Tyson's jaw was still open. Danni closed it for him.

"Well I should show you all to your rooms now."

Kai got up and the others followed. Kai lead them down a hall and stopped at a door. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door then handed the key to Danni. She opened the door and saw a beautiful room almost like the one back home. She smiled at Kai and said 'Thanks' to him. They then walked to the other side of the palace, Kai unlocked the door with another key, he turned and gave the key to Tyson. Tyson opened the door and saw how the room was much smaller than Danni's room. He grumbled and forced a smile on his face to 'thank' Kai.

"Don't try and lie to me Tyson."

Kai said. Tyson stuck his tongue out at Kai and Danni stomped on his foot. They were lead up the stairs. Kai pointed to a door with a phoenix on engraved on it.

"That's my room."

Kai stated.

"And this…"

Kai started as he unlocked another door.

"...is your room Rei."

Kai handed the key to Rei. Rei opened the doors and saw a room that was the size of Danni's and Tyson's rooms combined. He turned to Kai and gave him a 'thumbs up'. Kai just smirked.

"I'm going to return to my room now."

Kai walked up to his door and unlocked it when…

"Kai?"

"Hn?"

"Can we see your room?"

Rei asked. Kai looked at him.

"Maybe another time."

With that Kai walked into his room. Rei sighed.

Once he was in his room he walked into his bathroom. Disgusted with the way he looked he left the bathroom. He walked over to his bed and removed his black tank top. He sighed a bit relived that his shirt was gone. He sat on his bed looking around his room. He sighed even deeper as he watched his phoenix fly into his room.

"Dranzer."

He whispered softly. Dranzer looked at her master and went over to him. Kai began to stroke her feathered head gently. After awhile Kai stopped and laid on his bed. He stared at the ceiling for awhile then closed his eyes. He eventually fell asleep.

dream mode

'Kai come on!'

Said a girl who looked just like Rei but had Kai's eyes and shark fins.

'What did you want to show me Sakura?'

Kai asked. She giggled.

'I'm going to tell you something not show you something silly.'

She paused before continuing.

"I don't know what this feeling inside me is but mama said it's because I like you more than a friend Kai.'

She looked at him as his eyes widened in shock. Sakura felt awkward.

'I'm sorry Kai.'

She said as she ran away from him. Kai just then realized what had happened.

'Sakura!'

Kai yelled chasing after her. He grabbed her arm as she lost her balance and almost fell over the cliff. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. She noticed this and began to cry.

'Why, why did you help me?'

She asked. Kai looked down at her tear stained face. He wiped away a tear.

'I did it because your brother wouldn't have been happy with me.'

Sakura tried to push from him but he tightened his hold around her.

'I also did it because I feel the same way Sakura. Besides do you know what Black Rose would do without you?'

Sakura smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

end dream mode

Kai woke up sweating, he wondered why he was sweating from the dream. He got up and left him room and knocked on Rei's door. Rei opened the door.

"Kai, why aren't you wearing a shirt and why are you sweating?"

Kai put his hand on Rei's mouth and went into his room and closed the door.

"Kai what's wrong?"

Kai looked at him.

"Rei we need to find your twin sister once Black Rose has arrived."

Kai said.

"What are you talking about?"

Rei asked.

"I had a dream about our past and I have a feeling from the dream that she's alive and out there somewhere."

Kai said.

"What?"

' it turned out ok i think. Anyway please read and review if you want to find out what will happen once Black Rose arrives in Moscow, Russia!


	5. The Plan, The Victim Part 2

Yay! This chapter is finished! I know it's not that long but I hope everyone enjoys it. Please tell me what you think and if i need to change anything.

**Hidden Secrets**

Chapter Four – The Plan, The Victim Part 2

Sakura woke up and looked around and saw that she was in her room. She looked to her bedside to see Bryan leaning against the wall and Spencer sitting at her desk both asleep. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She went to sneak out of her bed but Bryan grabbed her by her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere Sakura."

Bryan said as he opened his eyes. She tried to pull free of Bryan's grip, but he just tightened his grip.

"Don't even try Sakura, it'll only become worse."

Spencer said. She looked at him.

"I thought you guys were asleep."

She said. Bryan motioned for her to sit.

"No, Bryan."

Sakura got up and managed to spring free from his grasp. She walked over to her door but before she could open it a pair of strong arms picked her up and carried her over to her bed and placed her down.

"Don't get up again. You need your rest."

With that Bryan and Spencer left and locked her in her room. She sighed and laid down on her bed.

Back over in Moscow, Russia, in the Hiwatari palace, Kai was in Rei's room they were trying to figure out what was up with their dreams they kept having and what they meant. Rei stared at Kai in disbelief.

"Are you sure that my twin is a girl?"

Rei asked. Kai nodded.

"Does the name Sakura ring a bell?"

Kai questioned. Rei walked over to his bag and pulled out a CD case and handed it to Kai.

"Rei this is no time to listen to music."

Kai noticed the look in his eyes. Kai looked at the CD case; the singers' name was 'Sakura'. She looked just like Rei but with crimson blood red eyes and black shark fins.

"Rei, where did you get this?"

"I got it in China. But she lives in Japan."

Kai and Rei looked at each other knowing what the other was thinking. Once Black Rose gets to Russia they are to leave straight to Japan. Rei smiled as a smirk began to form on Kai's face.

"See you in the morning."

They both said. Kai went back to his room. He smiled as he walked over to his bed and laid down. He eventually went to sleep.

Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep as her dream took over her.

dream mode

"Rei, what would you say if you saw me now?"

The phone line was quiet for awhile until Rei spoke.

"Well I'd just be happy enough just to see you, after all you are my twin."

Rei said.

"Rei, I've changed I think I changed too much."

Sakura started.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

Rei asked. Sakura sighed and continued.

"Everything you know about me it's not the same anymore."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not like I was, I have a girlfriend."

Sakura said. Rei gasped in horror, as he dropped the phone.

end dream mode

Sakura woke up screaming. She panted slightly to catch her breath. 'I'm so glad that was a dream. But it seemed that 'Rei' was my brother in the dream weird. And what was even creepier was that he was my twin brother. But I know that I don't have any siblings.'

She thought. Bryan and Spencer barged into her room to see why she screamed.

"Sakura what happened?"

Bryan asked.

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare, that's all."

Sakura said. Spencer rolled his eyes and left the room leaving Bryan and Sakura alone. Bryan walked over to sit next to Sakura on her bed.

"You wanna tell me about it Sakura?"

Bryan asked.

"Bryan, for as long as you've known me, would I ever be attracted to girls?"

Sakura asked. Bryan looked at her then put his hand on her shoulder.

"From what I've seen, you're more attracted to guys than girls."

Bryan said. Sakura sighed relieved. She hugged Bryan tightly. Bryan just wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Bryan."

"Your welcome, hopefully you won't have anymore dreams about it."

Sakura looked at him. Bryan got up and left and came back with some blankets and pillows, made a bed on the floor and laid down. Sakura smiled and went back to sleep.

The next day Kai and Rei were outside waiting for Black Rose to arrive. Tyson, Danni, Tala, and Ian eventually woke up and went outside to wait as well. After about two hours Tyson started to complain about how he was hungry, but Rei told him that he had to wait. Five minuets after the argument the jet finally landed. Black Rose walked out talking to two people as she was walking towards the group. She glanced at Rei and blushed.

"Black Rose."

Kai said. Black Rose looked at him and ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you brother."

She said. She looked around then said.

"Where is she?"

Rei looked at her surprised. Rei walked up to her.

"We are going to find her. That's why we told you to come out here."

Rei said.

"We leave before noon to Japan."

Kai stated and walked to the palace.

"Tala, call the BBA office in Japan and tell Mr. Dickenson to enter us in the tournament."

Kai said. Tala stood in shock. Ian left to go pack for them. As Rei turned to leave to pack he smiled at Black Rose which made her blush even more.

-----------------

Okay, end of this chapter. I hope no one is offended by what Sakura said. But just because she say's that doesn't mean anything, Tala and Bryan are going to be together and Tyson and Max are gonna get together too. So yeah just cause she said that doesn't mean anything.

Anyway please Read and Review! Oh yeah and if anyone has any ideas for Cafe' names please tell me I'm clueless!


	6. To Japan with a shocking surprise

Well I got bored and desided to put up the next chapter. Anyway I took my friends suggestion to keep the name I already had in mind for the Cafe' but if you the readers don't like it let me know asap! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer - see chapter one

**Hidden Secrets **

Chapter Five – To Japan, with a shocking surprise

Noon day in Russia everyone was getting on the jet to travel to Japan. Black Rose sat next to Rei on one side of the jet, across from them sat Kai. On another side of the jet we find Tyson sitting next to Max, with Danni and Kenny across from them. Then in the front of the jet on the same side was Ian and opposite Ian was Tala.

"So where exactly in Japan are we to find Sakura at?"

Black Rose asked. Kai looked up at her.

"I called the capital, we're to stay there and they are going to fill us in on everything."

Kai said. Rei took his gaze off the window to join the conversation.

"Do you know exactly what they'll be telling us?"

Rei asked. Kai nodded.

"They said they've seen a girl that looks like you Rei, but her eyes are different from yours and she has black shark fins on her face."

"You mean like that famous singer Sakura?"

Black Rose questioned.

"They said that's who it is but if she remembers being called Sakura Masumi then she's who we're looking for. They are going to gather all the information they can before we arrive."

Kai finished. Rei stared at the floor for awhile wondering why. 'If she is my sister then how come she's not at the palace preparing to take the throne?' Rei thought. Kai looked at him then to Black Rose. She looked at her brother.

"Kai, if they are twins then can't they feel each others emotions?"

Black Rose asked as she looked from Rei to Kai. Rei never once blinked or made any movements to show he was listening.

"This is true but they have to be within a certain radius of each other, and all twins are different so we don't know the radius for him and Sakura. So we should be ready for Rei to act a little differently once we arrive."

Kai finished. Black Rose looked at Rei. 'Poor Rei.' She thought. Eventually the jet became quiet to where everyone was asleep and couldn't be disturbed by any noise, except the growling sounds coming from Tyson's stomach.

Sakura was walking down the street with Bryan and Spencer.

"I still think you should be resting Sakura."

Spencer said. Bryan ignored him.

"Sakura I got a really good deal for you."

Bryan said. Sakura nodded.

"Café Chillax wants the band to perform for the blader's right before the tournament."

Bryan said. Sakura thought about this for awhile. She stopped right in front of a tall office building.

"Tell them we accept the offer and we will perform before the tournament for the bladers. Now I'll be right back I have some unfinished business here."

With that said Sakura walked into the building.

Once inside she walked up to the secretary's desk.

"I'd like to speak to Boris Balkov or Voltaire Hiwatari."

The lady behind the desk didn't look up.

"Do you have an appointment?"

She asked.

"Tell them Sakura Kudo is here to talk to them. I think they'll make some room to talk to me."

The lady from behind the desk looked up with a surprised look.

"One moment please."

The lady left her desk and behind some doors. After a few minuets she came back.

"They will see you now."

Sakura smiled as she walked into Voltaire's office.

"So Sakura have you thought about it?"

Boris asked.

"I have and I accept your offer for fighting in the tournament. As long as you keep your word that I will face the strongest bladers."

Sakura said. Voltaire nodded.

"Don't worry about it you will face them."

He said. Sakura nodded.

"I better, and they should at least be a challenge to me."

With that Sakura left his office.

"Oh don't worry about it Sakura."

Boris mumbled with a grin.

Outside Bryan and Spencer waited for Sakura to return. She walked up to them.

"So what was that all about?"

Spencer asked. Sakura just smirked at him. Bryan's eyes widened.

"You didn't."

Bryan whispered. Sakura just smirked even more.

"Oh I did Bryan, I have a tournament to prepare for along with a concert. We have a lot of work to do."

Sakura said. Bryan and Spencer's mouths dropped open. Sakura took off running. They soon followed.

The jet finally landed with a bit of a bump. Everyone woke up, stretching everyone went off the jet to be greeted by Lady Amuriza. They bowed.

"Rei, how have you been my son?"

Lady Amuriza asked. Rei smiled.

"I've been well mother."

Rei said.

"Your father has told me everything you did back in China."

She smiled.

"Father is here?"

Rei asked.

"Yes, and so is Black Rose's mother and Kai's father."

Lady Amuriza said. Rei looked baffled.

"Are you three going to stand there staring all day or are you three going to introduce your friends to me?"

She asked as Lady Azawai, Lord Kon, and Lord Hiwatari approached the group.

"This is Tyson and Danyelle."

Rei said as he pointed to the bluenette then to the blonde.

"Just call me Danni."

Danni said. The adults smiled at her. Black Rose cleared her throat then pointed to the brunette.

"This is Kenny."

Kenny waved shyly. She pointed to the blond boy.

"This is Max."

Max smiled and waved. The adults noticed his hyper ness and laughed a little. Kai knew he was next so he stood in-between the two boys and pointed to the shorter one on his left.

"Ian."

Ian nodded. Kai then point to the redhead.

"Tala."

Tala bowed once he heard his name. The adults knew that was how Kai was. Lord Hiwatari leaned over to Lady Amuriza and whispered,

"Do you think that Sakura can open him up?"

"I'm not sure."

Replied Lady Amuriza.

"I don't think he'll even allow her near him."

She finished. Lord Hiwatari sighed in defeat. Rei heard every word with his sensitive ears.

"Come along, we have much to discuss."

Lady Amuriza said, as she led them inside the palace. After lunch they went into a very serious conversation about Sakura.

"From what we have gathered she has Kai's temper and death glares, Rei's feline features, and Black Rose's hyper phases."

Everyone laughed at this, even Kai managed to chuckle.

"Great, it's not my fault I'm a blonde!"

She said.

"You're still my sister."

Kai said and Rei put his arm around her.

"And you're my fiancé, guess it's our way to say we love you."

Rei said. She just blushed. Then Lord Kon interrupted them.

"Sakura is going to be performing at Café Chillax before the tournament.

He looked at Rei.

"I hope you three are going."

"We are."

Kai said.

"Good, we got a phone call from Mr. Dickenson saying that this is not a team against team tournament it's just one on one. So remember at some point in the tournament you all will be fighting on each other."

Lord Kon finished.

"Um…why do we have to fight each other?"

Black Rose asked.

"So you can fight to move up in the tournament."

Rei said.

"Why do we have to do this?"

Black Rose asked.

"Trust us you'll soon find out why."

Said Lady Azawai.

"Just don't let your guard down."

With those final words from Lord Hiwatari everyone retreated to their rooms all but Tala. He left the palace to go exploring. Just as he was wandering around a girl or he first thought was Rei until he heard her voice as she turned around to reveal black shark fins and crimson blood red eyes.

"Come on guys not much further now."

She said.

"Sakura, do you even realize that we left Spencer behind?"

Tala saw a boy with lavender hair and eyes ask.

"Yeah, yeah, I know Bryan. He needs to lose some weight anyway."

Her and Bryan laughed. Tala stood in the shadows taking in everything he was hearing. 'So that's the one everyone is making a fuss about back at the castle.' Tala thought.

"Come on Spencer!"

The hefty blond slowly came jogging up to them. Bryan and Sakura took off running again leaving Spencer behind again. 'Maybe I should go tell them what I've seen.' Tala thought and left running back to the palace.

Everyone (minus the adults) was in Kai's room.

"Okay Rei, you heard something earlier and have been very quiet about it ever since."

Kai said hoping to get some answers.

"Well Kai, I heard your father and my mother say how they think that your so cold hearted and how once we find Sakura how you won't open up to her. They think you'll completely reject her."

Rei said. They sat in silence for awhile. Kai couldn't believe his father would say that about him. He growled.

"No offence Kai, but I kinda agree with father about that."

Black Rose said knowing she'd probably get it later, until Tyson opened his mouth.

"Man Kai, you're so cold you'd never fall in love and if that ever happens I'll give up eating more than two plates full of food."

Kai being compared to Tyson's eating just pushed him over the edge. He jumped off his bed and tackled Tyson to the floor ready to punch him when Tala burst through the doors.

"I saw Sakura!"

----------------------

Okay tis the end of the chapter but yeah like I said if you have a better name for the cafe let me know in a review! Yes I know I pick on Tyson but I just can't help it! Okay well please Read and Review please!


	7. Day Before The Tournament

Sorry it took so long to get updated but I had my semester exams to study for and plus everything has been hectic around here. But to make it up to you guys I am putting up two chapters this time! I really hope you guys enjoy the next two chapters!

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Beyblades! But I do own Sakura and Black Rose's character designs! I also own Danni!_**

------------------

**Hidden Secrets**

Chapter Six – Day Before the Tournament

"Are you done yet?"

Bryan asked. Spencer was laying on the ground.

"Just…15…more."

Sakura panted while doing push-ups. Spencer sat up and looked at her.

"Sakura, your going to over work yourself. Stop now while your ahead."

Spencer said but Sakura kept going. She finished then got up and started jogging down Tokyo Bay. Spencer groaned as Bryan left after her. Bryan finally caught up to her and began to jog along side of her.

"You're not done training yet?"

Bryan asked.

"Nope."

Sakura said after she inhaled. Bryan sighed.

"You really should rest."

Bryan said. Sakura slowed down to a stop and flung herself onto the ground. She was breathing hard.

"Okay, I'll rest here but not for long."

Sakura said as her dog tag fell off. Bryan smiled and sat next to her. But little did they know what was behind them. It was the Amuriza Palace, and in the room with the balcony doors open is where Tala and the others were. After catching his breath, he slowly explained everything he saw. After awhile…

"Why…does…my…side…hurt?"

Rei said panting as if he just finished running a marathon. They all looked at him weird.

"For this kind of effect she must be very close by."

Kai said. It was silent until they heard laughter. They looked at Black Rose and Danni, they looked at each other. They heard it again but this it was followed by…

"Bryan, s…st…stop…tickling…me…"

The voice said and even Rei was moving around as if someone was tickling him, but no one was. Everyone ran to stand on the balcony to see a girl running away from a boy. They were both laughing.

"Who are they?"

Rei asked as he was finally able to breathe. She finally turned around…

"She looks like Rei **and **Kai."

Tyson said. Everyone nodded in agreement except for Tala, who was staring at the lavender haired boy named Bryan.

"I'm going to get you Sakura!"

"No you won't Bryan!"

Sakura shouted back. She ran out into the water and splashed Bryan once he got close enough.

"Oh now your going to get it."

Bryan said. He ran after her and tackled her to the ground. He stratled her and began tickling her some more. Kai felt a painful tug on his heart seeing her like that. Everyone else was called away to dinner but Kai, Rei, and Black Rose stayed behind.

"Sakura…."

Black Rose mumbled as she walked away. Rei put his hand on Kai's shoulder.

"I'm sure it's not what it looks like Kai."

Rei said.

"Look at them Rei. Doesn't it seem like something more to you?"

Kai argued.

"Bryan, stop it!"

Sakura giggled. Bryan stopped. Rei and Kai took in interest as Bryan stopped and sat next to her.

"Sakura I know this my seem out of the blue but, you never did tell me why you turned down every single guy when they ask you out."

Sakura looked up at the sky.

"Your right, it is out of the blue. But I do owe you an explination. Well it's because for some odd reason I feel as if there is someone from my forgotten past that'll come back. And they are the one just for me. I know it sounds silly but it's true."

She closed her eyes and sighed as she stood up.

"Anyway we should be heading back. I have some more training to do."

She looked at the palace behind her. 'Wouldn't it be wonderful to live in that beautiful palace? I know I wish I could.' She thought as her eyes landed on the two people who were watching her the whole time. She frowned at them.

"Ready Bryan? We're running back."

"What?"

"Lets go."

Sakura finished and they both took off running. Kai and Rei jumped down from the balcony and onto the beach. Sakura left behind a dog tag that she had around her neck. On the front it said 'Rock Star' and on the back it said 'Property of Sakura Kudo' Kai grinned. Together Kai and Rei found a back enterance into the palace and went in.

Sakura and Bryan made it back to his apartment. Sakura walked into the bathroom and noticed something was missing. She ran out of the bathroom and stood in front of the t.v. to face Bryan and Spencer.

"Bryan, it's not funny now give it back!"

She demanded.

"Give what back?"

Bryan questioned.

"My dog tag!"

Sakura shouted.

"I think it's on the beach somewhere Sakura."

Bryan said. Sakura's eyes widened in horror.

"I have to go back to get it."

Sakura said. She made a dash for the door when Bryan grabbed her shirt.

"Sakura, if your name was on it then it will be returned to you. Everyone knows who you are."

Bryan said. She hated to say it but he was right.

"Well I need to go finish moving my stuff into my room."

Sakura said.

"We'll help you Sakura."

Bryan said. Spencer rolled his eyes and got up to help.

"What, you don't want her to move in?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just tired."

"Well look at Sakura. She's been training all day and she's moving into our apartment **and **she's got a tournament tomorrow, now tell me she's not tired."

Spencer didn't say anything back. Together they left.

The dinner table was quiet, the only you could hear was Tyson's bad table manners.

"I'm done."

Kai said standing.

"But you've hardly eaten anything."

Tala said. Kai grunted at him then left. Rei followed close behind.

Kai was in his room replaying the events of the day. Mostly what had happened right before dinner. He sighed. Rei walked up to him.

"Kai, what's on your mind?"

Rei asked.

"Rei, you should know better than to ask what's on my mind when it's on yours as well."

Kai said. Rei knew he was right.

"Well we should go pay the Kudos' a visit."

Kai said looking at the dog tag in his hand. Suddenly Rei felt a jolt go through him. Kai noticed this and stared at him.

"Rei?"

"No need Kai. She plans to come back to the beach to find it."

Rei said. Kai smirked.

---------------------

Well I think this chapter went well...anyway...Read and Review please!


	8. Moonlight Encounters

And here is the second chapter as promised in chapter 6! I know it's really short but it's really interesting (in a way)

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Beyblades! But I do own Sakura and Black Rose's character designs! I also own Danni!_**

----------------------

**Hidden Secrets**

Chapter Seven – Moonlight Encounter

Bryan sighed in relief as he placed the last box in Sakura's new room. He took a last glance at the once empty room and smiled as Sakura started to unpack.

"Good night Sakura. I'll see you in the morning."

Bryan said as he left. After about two hours she was done. Her bare mattress was now turned into a comfy bed. The once empty bookcase was filled with horror novels, mystery books, text books for school, spiral notebooks filled with songs she's written, and music books for any and every instrument. Her once empty closet was filled with clothes and guitars, her bare walls were now covered with posters and metals and five shelves full of trophies. She smiled at her accomplishment.

'And now I can go back to the beach.'

She thought as she snuck out and left back to the beach. What she didn't know was that Bryan's a light sleeper and that he was laying on the couch as she left.

'I knew this would happen.'

Sakura was down by the Palace retracing her steps from earlier. After half an hour she sat on a rock on the shore and sighed.

"You looking for this?"

Sakura looked up to see who was talking to her. Her eyes widened as she saw the blue shark fins on his face. She stared admiring his two toned hair.

'How can he look just like the guy in my dreams?'

She thought. She stood up and took her dog tags.

"Thanks."

She said. Without thinking she reached a hand up to see if his shark fins were real like hers.

'They're real.'

She was shocked. He smiled as he held her hand against his face.

"Your name?"

Sakura asked.

"Well it doesn't surprise me. But my name you should remember once I tell you. I'm Kai Hiwatari."

He said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"The Prince of Russia…"

She whispered.

"It's been a long time since I've last seen you."

Sakura looked at him in confusion.

"A long time? You mean we've met before?"

She asked.

"Yes."

He whispered. Kai leaned towards her but was interrupted.

"Sakura!"

She snapped out of her trance to the sound of a familiar voice. She looked in the direction to see Bryan running towards them. Kai leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Till next time."

With that Kai walked away.

"Sakura, I told you not to worry about it."

Bryan said.

"How'd you know I left?"

Sakura asked.

"I was laying on the couch and I heard you leave."

He held up a key.

"Plus don't you need this to get back in?"

She tried to put on a smile but failed. Bryan then nudged her to make her start walking back to the apartment so they could both get some sleep they had a big day tomorrow.

-------------------------

Yay! Sakura and Kai finally met for the first time in 10 years! And since this chapter turned out to be so short I'm going to try and get the next chapter up before I leave on my Spring Trip with the band...yes I'm in the school band ' anyway I leave to the school around 11:59 pm on Thursday (tomorrow) so if I don't get it up I'm very sorry. Please read and review!


	9. Day of the Tournament Part One

Yay another chapter up! Sorry a lot has happened before, during, and after my birthday. Anyway here is chapter eight. Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer - I do not own Bey Blades. I do not own any of the songs in this chapter either. I do own Danni, Sakura and Black Rose's character designs!_**

* * *

**Hidden Secrets**

Chapter Eight – Day of the Tournament Part One

Sakura woke up with the thoughts of the run in with the Prince of Russia. 'I can't believe he did that, his personality is different from what I thought' she thought. She blushed slightly until she smelt food… 'Chocolate chip pancakes?' she got up from her bed and went into the kitchen. She saw Bryan making breakfast. She smiled at the sight. He turned to put three more pancakes in the microwave. He glanced up at her then put the pancakes on a plate sitting on the table.

"Eat up Sakura. You're going to need it."

Bryan smiled slightly then went to make more. Fifteen minuets later Spencer came out of his room. He almost forgot Sakura moved in last night when he saw her. He sat down across from her.

"What about me Bryan?"

Spencer asked.

"Get it yourself Spencer."

Bryan said as he brought over some scrambled eggs and put them on Sakura's plate.

"No fair Bryan!"

Spencer yelled.

"She had a rough night."

Bryan started. He winked at her and she smiled.

"She still hasn't adjusted yet."

He then finished covering up what really happened.

"What?"

Bryan sighed.

"Give her a few more days she'll settle in."

He went back to cooking.

Kai woke up from someone shaking him. He looked over his shoulder to see Rei. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he sat up.

"Kai where were you last night?"

Rei asked. Kai looked at him.

"Does it matter?"

Kai questioned as he quirked a slender eyebrow.

"Yes it does!"

Rei's eyes were becoming slits

"I was sleeping in my room that's where I was, why?"

Kai said.

"Quit lying Kai."

Rei said. Kai stared at him. 'How did Rei…' he thought.

"You went to see Sakura!"

Rei shouted.

"How did you…"

"I saw you Kai…I was watching you from the balcony."

Kai was in shock. Rei knew everything that happened.

"It doesn't matter. Just get dressed we have to go to Café Chillax. We will be there with other bladers and we will meet Japan's best blader."

With that Rei left to go get dressed himself. Kai didn't question him and left his bed to go get dressed.

They walked into Café Chillax early. They got a table up by the stage. They heard movement behind the stage. But their patients paid off. The curtains opened to reveal people standing on the stage. They had their hoods up so you couldn't see their faces.

"Testing…1, 2…testing, testing."

One of them said with their glowing red eyes. They turned and nodded their head after checking to make sure the mic was working.

"Be a man…don't let her do all the work!"

Another one said with glowing lavender eyes as they watched the same person who was testing the mic was setting up the drum set. They saw the bands' name on the bass drum 'Bruise'

"What kind of name is Bruise?"

Tyson asked as a waitress walking by over heard them.

"I believe you can ask them. You want I can ask."

Tyson nodded his head. The waitress walked over to them and the group looked at her. After a few moments she came back.

"It's their name because of their colors."

"Colors?"

"You'll see."

She smiled and walked away. After half an hour the curtains were closed and the place was filled with bladers. Tyson was chewing on the table from hunger. When the waiter came by Tyson ordered as much food as Rei would let him. Everyone else ordered drinks and small snacks. After they got what they ordered, the curtains opened. Everyone broke out into applause but stopped once they realized that no one was up there. Then there was a sudden flash followed by smoke, once it cleared there were people on the stage with their backs facing the crowd facing the audience. The one by the mic wore black pants, black hoddie with the hood up and sleeves pushed up which showed their hands wrapped with blood red bandanas. The person standing away from them had the same but with purple bandanas on their hands along with the drummer who had blue.

"Brackish."

The drummer sat down at the drum set their hood still up as they counted off the band. The one standing away from the mic began playing their bass guitar along with the one near the mic began playing their electric guitar and they both turned around. In a flash of light their hoods fell revealing their faces. (A/N – you all are smart people to guess that they are Sakura (electric), Bryan (bass), Spencer (drums)) Sakura kept her head down and started singing.

"_She is not scared to die,_

_The best things in life drive her to cry._

_Crucify then learn…"_

She held her head up right with her eyes closed.

"_Sit and watch me burn…"_

She opened her eyes half way but to where Kai and the others couldn't see what color they were speaking since they weren't sure who she was yet.

"_She's led to believe,_

_That it'd be ok,_

_Look at you face,_

_Scarred in dismay,_

_But times have change,_

_And so have you…_

_I think I'd rather crucify than learn…"_

She opened her eyes and scanned the crowd to see how many people had showed up to the event.

"_Sit and watch me burn."_

She leaned out towards the crowd reaching her hand out.

"_I'd like to take you down,_

_And show deep inside,_

_My life my inner workings of smell_

_And lack of inner pride,_

_To touch upon the surface,_

_Is not what it seems,_

_And I take away my problems,_

_But only in my dreams."_

Bryan began singing while Sakura took a step back from the mic. She then stepped forward and joined him the second time.

"_Take so much away from inside you,_

_Makes no sense,_

_You know he can't guide you,_

_He's you fucking shoulder to lean on,_

_Be strong."_

The crowd went wild chanting 'Sa-kur-a, Sa-kur-a' Kai and Rei stared at her.

"Is that really my sister up there singing..?"

Rei said. Tyson looked at him then at her and began to drool slightly.

"_Crucify then learn,_

_Sit and watch me burn,_

_Crucify then learn,_

_Sit and watch me burn,_

_Crucify then learn,_

_Sit and watch me burn."_

The music faded to an end. She stood before the crowd. She looked down at her guitar and ran her hand across the dragon design on it.

"She's so my type."

Tyson said. Rei hit him.

"Hands off my sister."

Rei said glaring.

"That was our song Brackish. Our next song is Big in Japan."

With that Sakura removed her guitar and left. Bryan left as well.

"I didn't expect a big turn out like this. I guess everyone has the hopes of battling Japan's best blader."

Bryan said. Sakura grabbed another guitar that had a white tiger on it.

"I guess so Bryan."

She said as she left back on stage. Bryan went and stood behind the keyboard. Sakura hooked her guitar up to the amp along with Bryan's keyboard. She looked to Spencer.

"Take it Spencer."

With that Spencer counted off and they began playing. Once they finished the crowd broke out into applause. Sakura and Bryan once again left behind the curtains. Bryan to get his base guitar back out and Sakura to get out her Burning Phoenix guitar. They both came back out and everyone went crazy. Especially Danni, Max, and Ian.

"OMG! I can't believe she is actually going to play that!"

Max said jumping in his seat. Black Rose stared at him.

"She is said to only use that on a new song in concerts but in a café?"

Danni squealed.

"Use what?"

Kai asked.

"Her Burning Phoenix guitar!"

Ian said.

"Not very many people have ever seen her use the Burning Phoenix. That's why everyone is going crazy. It's not often she plays that guitar out in public."

Rei said.

"You make it sound like we're never going to see it again."

Kai said.

"Well we may not. It really depends on what Kai, Black Rose, and Rei say and do to determine if we'll ever see it again."

Tala added. Sakura finally got the crowd to calm down so she could talk.

"This is our last song. I know it's only three but that manager of the café asked us to do a signing for you all. Plus we don't want to make you all late to the tournament."

She said, the crowd went into applause as the started the song looking out at the crowd with a dark glare.

"Clock is ticking while I'm killing time

Spinning all around

Nothing else that you can do

To turn it back.

Wicked partnership in this crime

Ripping off the past, condescending smile."

Bryan joined in as she closed her eyes and continued.

"Trying to forget (wasting my time)

We're falling right through

Lying to forget (telling more lies)

We're raising out truth.

Go and tease me."

She scanned the crowd until her eyes landed on Kai and the others she smirked.

"Clock is ticking while I'm still in time.

Can't you turn it back?

Stop the cycle, set me free

Run away."

She then turned to face Bryan as looked at him as if he was the only other person on the stage and no one was in the room.

"Time to forget (wasting my time)

The fall of my truth

Lying to forget (telling more lies)

Our ways of our truth."

They both then walked to the edge of the stage and reached out for people to shake their hands while Spencer took a drum solo. Once it was over they backed up to the mic and placed their backs against each other as they sang the chorus for the final time.

"Trying to forget (wasting my time)

We're falling right through

Lying to forget (telling more lies)

We're raising out truth."

The song slowly came to an end and everyone cheered begging the band to do an encore but they had left behind stage. Once everything was packed up they were about to leave to do the signing, that's when Sakura's cell phone went off.

"Sakura I need you at the stadium right now."

She didn't have any time to question because they hung up on her.

"What was that about Sakura?"

"That was my boss can you guys cover for me?"

They both nodded and went out to the stage.

"We're sorry for those who wanted Sakura's autograph but she has some important matters to attend to. We're very sorry."

The crowd awed in disappointment. Kai looked to Rei and Black Rose

"Lets go before there's a crowd to get out.'

They nodded and left before anyone spotted them leaving.

"Wonder what was so important to make her leave like that?"

Rei asked as they saw someone in the alley.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear.

"You have been warned Sakura."

She hung up her cell phone and put it away and walked out of the alley.

They saw Sakura walk out of the alley.

"There she is."

Sakura looked up hearing this. She saw Kai and put her hand up to her cheek where he kissed her. She looked and saw what looked like herself but as a guy, but with golden eye and no shark fins.

"It's just as he said."

She whispered. Sakura started running away from them. Kai and Rei looked at each other then to Black Rose before running after her.

* * *

Okay that's all for now! Please read and review! I really want you opinions on this chapter. Plus depending on how many people reviewdetermineshow fast I'll get the next chapter up.


	10. Day of the Tournament Part Two

Hi everyone, sorry it took so long to update i had a lot going on i had a Jazz Festival but that doesn't matter. What does matter is that the next chapter is up! And yes Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Rei go a lil OOC.

**Disclaimer - I do not own BeyBlades! I do own Black Rose and Sakura's character designs! I also own Danni!**

* * *

Hidden Secrets

Chapter Nine – Day of the Tournament Part Two

Sakura kept running until she reached the stadium. She went in through a back entrance. Kai and Rei stopped behind Black Rose. They looked in front of her to see Mr. Dickenson.

"Glad to see you all made it. You three will fight which ever three make it to the semi-finals, and then you all will face the best blader Japan has. You'll face them in the finals. Only one of you can face them though."

They stood in silence.

"Follow me into the stadium."

They followed him as he walked into the stadium. They were awed by the size of it.

"So who is the best blader of Japan?"

Rei asked.

"You'll see. But no one knows their gender. They are that secretive."

Mr. Dickenson said. They walked over to a table to see someone standing in all black, black pants, black shirt, black shoes, and a black cloak with the hood up. The person was conversing with the announcer.

"Who's that?"

Black Rose asked.

"That's Japan's best blader."

Mr. Dickenson said.

"What's their name?"

Rei asked.

"Like I said, they are very secretive of their identity. But everyone knows them as the Dark Blader."

Mr. Dickenson said. Kai looked at the Dark Blader. 'I will see the face hidden under that cloak.' Kai thought. Rei looked at Kai. Kai had that look in his eyes.

"Kai, I know you're up to something."

Rei said. Kai looked at Rei.

"There's something about this 'Dark Blader' that's familiar."

Kai said. Black Rose came up to them.

"Which one of us is going to battle against the Dark Blader?"

She asked.

"Why don't we see if we all can battle this Dark Blader."

Kai suggested. Rei and Black Rose looked at him in shock.

"That's a marvelous idea Kai."

Mr. Dickenson said. They looked to him then just stared at the Dark Blader. The Dark Blader walked over to them. They stopped before the group. Mr. Dickenson nodded for the blader to proceed. After glancing at the trio, the Dark Blader walked up to Mr. Dickenson and spoke to him in Japanese, so the trio wouldn't understand what they said. After a few minuets Mr. Dickenson waved to the Dark Blader. The Dark Blader turned to look at the trio and stared at Kai, then left.

"What a shady blader."

Black Rose said. Rei nodded.

"Well let's go get you all ready."

Mr. Dickenson said as he led them down a corridor and into a room with a beydish, training equipment, beyblade parts, and even privet showers. Mr. Dickenson smiled and left them.

"So what do we do until it's time?"

Black Rose asked.

"Practice, train, or relax I guess."

Rei said. Kai wasted no time and went straight to the dish and began practicing. Rei went over to the training equipment and began training. And Black Rose she just sat there on the couch trying to take a nap.

It has been two hours and the tournament was under way. And there was a winner from each dish.

"Tyson takes the win in dish A. Max is the winner of dish B, and Bryan takes the win in dish C, oh wait we just got our last winner in dish D, its Tala!"

The announcer said.

"We will now have an intermission as we get ready for the semi-finals."

With that people left their seats to get food and drinks or go to the bathroom. Mr. Dickenson led the winners to a room filled with snack and drinks for them. Tyson attacked the table as if it were to get up and walk away with the food and drinks. Max, Bryan, and Tala just stood there with what snacks and drinks they got before Tyson struck. Tala kept stealing glances at Bryan. 'Why can't I stop staring at him?' Tala thought. But little did he know that Bryan was stealing glances at him. 'Why can't I stop staring at him? I don't even know him.' Bryan thought. Max couldn't take it anymore not knowing Bryan. He walked over to him which made Tala a tad bit jealous. Max smiled at him and put his hand out.

"I'm Max. I'm glad you won. I hope to face you in battle."

Max just kept smiling. Bryan shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Max I'm Bryan."

Max had a gleam in his eyes.

"So who are they?"

Bryan asked.

"The one stuffing his face is Tyson."

Max said blushing slightly.

"And that's…"

Max stared but Tala walked over and shook Bryan's hand.

"I'm Tala."

Tala smiled trying to hide his blush and to keep from jumping around like a school girl.

"Nice to meet you Tala."

Bryan said. Tala felt like he was going to melt. Mr. Dickenson came to the door.

"It's time for the semi-finals to start."

With that they all left.

Mr. Dickenson went back to his seat as everyone took their place.

"The first match will be Tala v. s. Tyson."

Tala and Tyson got up to stand in front of the beydish.

"3…2…1…let it rip!"

Tala and Tyson pulled on their rip cords as their blades were launched into the dish. Sparks were flying, but not for long for Tyson's blade was sent out of the dish.

"And the winner is Tala."

Tala's blade came back to him while Tyson went to go retrieve his blade.

"Our next few match's will determine who will battle the Dark Blader. Huh? Oh wait the Dark Blader will fight the top three winners so current bladers good luck! Will Max and Rei please report to the beydish."

Max and Rei got up to the center each other by the beydish.

"3…2…1…let it rip!"

In a flash their blades were battling. It seemed they were evenly matched until…

"Driger attack!"

Rei's blade went and knocked Max's out of the dish by his feet. Driger came back to Rei as Rei gave an apologetic look to Max and walked away.

"Rei wins that mach; he will now move one to face the Dark Blader. Next up Black Rose v. s. Tala!"

The two got up and took their places at the dish.

"3…2…1…let it rip!"

They sent their blades into the dish. Their blades were circling each other.

"Wolborg attack!"

Tala yelled, his blade started going after Black Rose's blade.

"Ice Wolborg evade!"

Black Rose's blade dodged the attack as Tala's blade kept going right out of the dish.

"Black Rose moves on to face the Dark Blader. Now will Bryan and Kai come to the dish."

They got up beyblades in hand.

"3…2…1…let it rip!"

Both blades flew into the dish sparks flying as the blades grinded together. Bryan being an impatient blader went in to attack.

"Falborg attack!"

"Dranzer defend!"

Bryan's Falborg went in for the attack but Kai's Dranzer blocked him. Bryan was getting annoyed.

"Falborg, Stroblitz!"

Bryan's blade went in to attack. Kai wasn't going to stay on the sidelines and watch his blade get pummeled in to the ground.

"Dranzer, Flame Saber!"

Both blades attacked each other with sheer force and both blades flew out of the dish.

"Um…it's a tie? Bryan and Kai will both face the Dark Blader."

"No, I forfeit."

Bryan said as he walked up to Kai

"Hope to battle you again."

They shook hands and Bryan left the arena. As soon as he left the lights went out in the stadium. All they heard were footsteps. Then a light came on to reveal the Dark Blader standing in front of the dish. They pointed to Black Rose. Black Rose got up and went to the beydish.

"The first match will be Black Rose against the Dark Blader."

The crowd cheered.

"3…2…1…let it rip!"

The blades flew in to the dish.

"Ice Wolborg, Blizzalog!"

Black Rose's blade attacked the Dark Blader's blade.

"Evade!"

The Dark Bladers blade disappeared.

"Attack now! Full Force!"

The blade attacked Black Rose's blade not giving her a chance to defend, evade, or even fight back, which knocked her blade out of the dish. There was a shocked look on her face. She took her blade then walked back to the others crying. She showed them her blade, it was shattered in pieces. Rei was fuming next to Kai; Kai was just angered by this. Rei got up and sent his blade into the dish.

"Driger, Tiger Claw Attack!"

He saw the eyes widen on the Dark Blader but what the Dark Blader was up to he wouldn't have expected.

"Black Driger, Tiger Fang Attack!"

Rei was beyond shock. 'There is no way this person could have a Black Tiger. And its name is Driger? Could it be?' Rei shook his head. He was determined not to give up.

"Driger defend!"

He yelled.

"Black Driger, Phantom Tiger Claw Final Attack!"

Rei knew he was out for good. His blade landed by his foot, he picked it up and walked back to the others.

"Rei…"

Kai started. Rei shook his head.

"Only my sister has master that attack. But I'm not sure if it's her or not."

Kai has heard enough. He got up and launched his blade into the dish.

"Dranzer Attack!"

Kai yelled.

"Your sister already tried that. It won't work. Evade!"

Kai stared in wonder. 'How do they know Black Rose is my sister? And by the sound of their voice they could be either a guy or girl.' He thought.

"Attack!"

Kai heard this and had a few seconds to react.

"Defend!"

The blades grinded together. The Dark Blader seemed angered by this.

"Dranzer Fire Arrow!"

Kai commanded.

"Black Dranzer Flame Saber!"

Kai knew Rei was right now. But he wanted to be sure. He sent his blade at the Dark Blader, but their blade knocked it back into the dish.

"You've lasted longer than I thought you would I'll have to give you some credit."

Kai knew they were up to something.

"Dranzer!"

Kai called upon his phoenix. His fiery companion emerged from his blade.

"Black Dranzer!"

The Dark Blader summoned on their phoenix the black look alike emerged.

"Dranzer Spiral Survivor!"

"Black Dranzer Spiral Survivor!"

The blades struck as their phoenixes attacked each other.

"Dranzer Flame Saber!"

Kai yelled.

"Black Dranzer Spiral Inferno!"

With that Kai's blade was knocked out of the dish. The Dark Blader grabbed their blade and began to walk away. Kai grabbed his launcher and checked his blade; it was still in one piece. He ran after the Dark Blader.

"Kai, come back!"

His sister yelled. She and Rei went after him just in time.

"Go Dranzer!"

He sent his blade at the Dark Blader, when their back was turned. His blade tore the hood right off the cloak. Rei stared as long hair fell down their back it wrapped just like his but he didn't have blood on his hair wrap. That's when he noticed that the back of the Dark Bladers neck was bleeding.

"Who are you?"

Rei asked. They slowly turned around to lift their head up with some blood running down their face.

"A girl?"

Black Rose questioned herself. They kept a watch on the girl. She opened her eyes.

"Sakura!"

She heard her name and took off running. She ran into a room and locked it.

"Damn now what?"

Kai said as they tried to get in. Kai and Rei launched their blades at the door. It fell down. They went into the room, but the Dark Blader was no where to be found.

* * *

Okay I hope everyone liked this chapter please read and review and hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to get up '


	11. Back To Square One

Hello I'm back within a short amount of time to post this next chapter. I know it's so soon but hey I got bored.

**Disclaimer - I do not own BeyBlades or they characters from there. I do however own Sakura and Black Rose's character designs. I also own Danni!**

**Hidden Secrets**

Chapter Ten – Back To Square One

Sakura was running down the road in pain. 'Why me?' she thought. She turned down a road where the Café was. She ran past it until she ran into someone…someone with very muscular arms. She looked up to see who it was.

"Bryan?"

She questioned.

"Shhh…"

Was all she heard. He held her very protectively. She cried on his hoodie he had on from earlier. Once he calmed her down he guided her to the park.

Back at the stadium Kai and Rei were still confused.

"Why did she run away?"

Rei asked.

"It has something to do with earlier today when she was in the alley talking to someone but what did that person tell her."

Kai said.

"How do you know it's that?"

Rei asked. Black Rose just listened the whole time.

"Well think about it…she left the café into an alley and who was talking to her? She ran away after she saw us from something someone in the alley told her. But the first time she saw us she didn't run away so something someone said has something to do with it."

Kai said. Rei thought about it in silence then he nodded.

"Your right."

"He is?"

Black Rose asked.

"It all makes sense now."

"I'm still lost."

Black Rose said hoping to be heard.

"Let's go somewhere that is safe to tell you Black Rose."

Rei said.

"Yeah great idea Rei, but where?"

She said.

"Let's go to the park."

With that they went to the park.

Once there and everything was explained to her they decided to go walking around the park. Rei's ears twitched slightly.

"Rei what is it?'

Kai asked.

"I'm picking up a conversation."

Rei replied.

"It's not important."

Kai said as they kept walking.

"Why me? I don't understand why. What am I supposed to do Bryan?"

All three if them heard this so they stopped to listen behind some bushes.

"I don't understand either. But what did this guy say to you?"

Bryan asked.

"Which time?"

Sakura replied.

"Once you left the café today."

Bryan said.

"They told me that there are three people looking for me. And they told me what these people look like. They also said that these people are trying to kill me or something like that."

She finished. Kai, Rei, and Black Rose looked at each other. Rei was really shocked.

"She has forgotten everything."

Kai whispered.

"We aren't for sure yet. We need more information."

Rei said. Black Rose moved to stand behind a tree.

"I need to be sure she is the Sakura I know from 10 years ago."

She whispered to herself. The guys said something about being right back to square one. They left back to the palace. She watched as Sakura sat in confusion.

"Let's go home okay?"

Bryan finally said. Sakura nodded and they left not knowing that someone was following them.

They arrived back to the apartment around 4:00 that afternoon. Sakura asked Bryan for the key to the mailbox he gave it to her and she left to go get the mail. Black Rose stayed hidden out of view as she watched Sakura get the mail. When Sakura opened the box the number was '21989' Black Rose got what she wanted and left.

Kai and Rei had just made it to the palace when they noticed Black Rose wasn't with them. They called her name a few times then assumed that she was doing her own thing, she'd come back eventually. They went up to Rei's room, to discuss their next move.

"So how do we even know if she is even my sister for sure?"

Rei asked.

"Well remember the day we saw her on the beach. When she was being tickled it reflected through you as well."

Kai stated.

"Good point. But why does she run away?"

Rei asked.

"I wish I knew. I really wish I knew Rei."

Kai said.

Ok thank you all for reading! Um.. those random bit beast ideas from the last chapter were well...random...

Anyway can someone tell me Spencer's last name? I got bored and went searching for their names but I was only able to find Bryan's so if you guys can help me out with his last name or if he doesn't have one make one up and send it to me I'll be sure to give you credit for the idea!

Thanks to all please read and review!


	12. A tiny ray of Hope

Sorry it took so long to get up the next chapter!But I've been real busy with SOL's and Exams n such that they have me studying my brains out crys Anyway here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy this one!

**_Disclaimer - I do not own BeyBlades! But I do own Sakura, Black Rose, and Danni's designs!_**

* * *

**__**

**Hidden Secrets**

**Chapter Eleven – A Tiny Ray of Hope**

Black Rose came back to the palace. She timed it perfect as Kai and Rei were trying to figure out where she lived so they could know for sure.

"I'm sure Tala wouldn't mind snooping for us."

Rei started.

"But where does she live. That's going to be the hardest part."

He finished. Black Rose walked over to them smiling the whole time.

"Try looking up on your laptop for residents of Apartment, 21989, Kino Drive."

She said. They were willing to try anything at the moment so they went on the internet and looked for residents living in Apartment, 21989, Kino Drive. Sure enough there were people living there.

"What's it say Kai?"

Rei asked speaking since Kai was the only one who understands Kanji, he sighed before reading it to them.

"Kage, Spencer. Balkov, Bryan…"

Kai said.

"Anyone else?"

Rei asked. Black Rose just kept a smile on her face.

"I'm about to find out."

Kai said as he kept clicking on link, after link, after link.

"Let's see………..Sakura Kudo?"

Kai was in shock along with Rei. Now they both knew where Black Rose was earlier.

"I know that Tala would love to go snooping for us now."

Kai smirked. Black Rose wasn't such a dumb blonde as she looked. As Kai got up to leave to Tala's room he patted his sister lightly on her head. She smiled at her accomplished work.

Once the others returned they all went to their rooms but a little differently. Max went with Tyson to Tyson's room. Danni went with Kenny to his room. Ian wasn't back yet he said he was out with a 'friend'. And Tala was left all alone. He went to his room to sulk. He had his eyes set on a certain lavender haired boy. But he wasn't sure what Bryan thought or if he even likes guys in that way. He sighed.

"I wish I knew."

Tala spoke into his pillow.

"But he probably likes Sakura."

Tala pouted. Yet he was unaware of the presents in his room.

"The only way you'll know is if you go and do a favor for me and I promise that in the process you'll find out a lot about Bryan."

Tala heard this and turned to face Kai.

"I know what's in it for me but what do you want in return?"

Tala asked.

"I want you to find out everything you can about Sakura."

Kai said flatly.

"You know I won't remember everything."

Tala said.

"That's why we will talk with Kenny so it'll be easier with you."

Kai said. Tala got up and they both went to Kenny's room.

"Kenny we need you for a minuet."

Kai said. Kenny left outside his door.

"Yes?"

Kenny asked.

"Kenny do you have a mini spy camera and mic?"

Tala asked.

"You mean for spying?"

Kenny questioned. Kai and Tala nodded. Kenny sighed.

"Yes I do."

Kenny said. He went in his room to get it. He came back out.

"Here you go, when do you plan on going?"

Kenny asked.

"Tomorrow morning around 10 a.m."

Kenny nodded to Kai's response.

"I'll be in your room by 9:30 to help get Tala ready."

Kenny said and went back into his room. Kai and Tala went back to Kai's room where he left his sister and Rei. Once they walked in they saw Black Rose fell asleep with her head in Rei's lap as he ran his fingers through her hair. He looked up to see Kai and Tala approach him.

"So…?"

Rei asked.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow morning to the apartment."

Tala said. Rei smiled then looked down at Black Rose. Kai went to pick his sister up but Tala had the same idea. Kai gave in as Tala picked her up.

"Don't do anything to her."

Kai said. Tala smiled.

"Why would I take advantage of her? I know better than to do that."

Tala said then left the room. Kai grinned slightly. He sat in front of Rei and saw that the tiger was down about something.

"Spill it Rei."

Kai said. Rei looked up at him then back to the floor and sighed.

"It's something Black Rose said that's got me down. She was crying the whole time she told me what was on her mind. Once she finished I didn't know what to say so I held her as she cried herself to sleep."

Rei said sadly. His beautiful golden eyes that were usually bright and shimmering were now dim and faded. Kai saw this. Now he was acting like Tyson he was curious as to why his sister cried and what she said that has Rei so upset.

"What did she say?"

Kai asked. Rei knew he wasn't getting out of this so he moved around a bit to get comfortable before he said anything. He tucked some loose hair behind his ear before looking at Kai.

"She said this in exact words 'What if she isn't the Sakura from 10 years ago? What if we were being lead on and it's all just a set up? Or what if she is and refuses to come back to us? And if she does come back but refuses Kai because she loves someone else or what if she hates us all and she does something stupid? If she is the one we're looking for I don't want to loose her.' But in my mind Kai I don't want to loose Sakura either if she really is my sister. Also for the fact that I don't want to believe the rumors saying that she's dead."

Rei explained. Kai was really affected by this. He knew his sister had a point. Sakura could or couldn't be the one they're looking for. But Kai wasn't going to give up so easily. He put a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Don't give up yet Rei. Right now this is a small chance for us to find your sister."

Kai said. Rei gave a small smile, as he stood up to leave. Kai sighed and thought 'I hope she is Rei's sister. Or Rei and Black Rose will be devastated'. He crawled into bed deep in his thoughts.

Rei walked into Black Rose's room quietly. He walked over to her bed side and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. He brushed some of her hair out of her face. He gazed at her, on how peaceful she looked but knew that she wasn't having peaceful thoughts.

"Just hope for the best."

Rei whispered. She moved in her sleep just a touch but she looked as if her thought were at ease. He kissed her lightly on her forehead. He smiled and left her room as quietly as he entered. He then decided to go get sleep himself.

Sakura was in her room she had already brought in the mail. She was tuning her guitar when Bryan walked in. she paid no attention to everything around her other than her guitar. He sat down on the bean bag chair near her bed. She heard that and looked at him.

"Hm?"

Was all she said. Bryan sighed as he looked up at her. Sakura saw this and put down her guitar to look at him.

"What's wrong Bryan?"

She asked. He looked at her then said,

"What you said is kinda bugging me."

She looked at him then moved to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bryan I promise nothing like that will ever happen."

She said.

"I know but you're just like me and Spencer."

He replied.

"But Bryan, if that's true about all of us then why go after just one? Why no go after us three?"

She said as she laid her head on his chest.

"You're right. It's just there's something about you that makes me wonder why people are after you."

Bryan said.

"There are a lot of things that I don't remember about myself. But I know they are there locked deep within my mind."

She finished sleepily as she stifled a yawn. Bryan noticed this and stayed with her in his arms. Bryan really cares about her a lot more than a friend, but he was turned down. He was hurt by that, but moments like these he treasured. He wished that time would freeze but it could never happen. He sighed knowing that it was getting late; he placed Sakura in her bed. He turned to leave but she had a hold of his shirt so he slept by her bedside for the night.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Now if you all will please review I'd love you all even more!

Special thanks to Drunken Monkeychan for the last name for Spencer.

I will also get the next chapter up a.s.a.p. so maybe later tonight or tomorrow it'll be up!


	13. The plan in Action

Yay! Another chapter up sooner than i thought. At least it's up!

**_Disclaimer - I do not own BeyBlades! I do own Sakura, Black Rose, and Danni's character designs! So no stealing!_**

**

* * *

**

**Hidden Secrets**

Chapter Twelve – The plan in Action

Sakura's alarm went off which startled Bryan; he forgot that he fell asleep in her room last night. Sakura stretched and remembered that she fell asleep on Bryan. She looked next to her to see him.

"Did I grab your shirt again?"

She asked. Bryan nodded then got up.

"I leave school early today to go to work."

Bryan said as he looked at her.

"What about you?"

He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah I have to work today as well."

She smiled at him. Bryan smiled back then left the room. Sakura was dressed in her uniform, when she walked into the kitchen. She wore a long black skirt, with a white long sleeve shirt with a black sash, black knee high socks and black shoes. Her hair was in a black hair wrap. She sat down at the table and grabbed a pear from the basket on the table. She looked at Bryan once he walked in. he was wearing black pants, with a short sleeve white shirt with a black tie, with black socks and black shoes. He placed his black jacket on the back of the chair and sat down.

"Where's Spencer?"

Sakura asked.

"At work."

Bryan said as he grabbed an apple from the basket.

"What time will you be home from work?"

Sakura asked.

"2:00 p.m. I leave at 9:00 since I have only one class today."

Bryan said.

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Well I leave at 12:00 but I'll be home around 8:00 tonight."

Sakura said.

"Why so late?"

Bryan asked.

"Why so early?"

She retorted. He stayed quiet. Sakura glanced at the clock. '6:45' she sighed and stood up.

"Let's get going before we're late."

Together they both grabbed their bags and left the apartment.

Back at the Amuriza Palace Kenny, Kai, Rei, Tala, and Black Rose were in Kai's room getting Tala ready to go snooping.

"Alright Tala, everything is set up so we can hear and see everything that you do. Just don't forget why you're there."

Tala nodded at Kenny and left to carry out the plan.

Tala made it to the apartment. He knocked on the door and saw a blond boy with blue eyes. He was wearing black pants, white shirt with a black tie, black socks and black shoes. Tala was a bit nervous before asking.

"Hi there is Sakura or Bryan home?"

The blond didn't respond for a minuet.

"Naw, Sakura is still at school and Bryan's at work. And I need to get going before I'm late. If you wanna talk to Bryan he'll be home around 2 this afternoon."

Tala nodded and left.

"Now what?"

Tala asked.

"Well it's only 11:30 just come back to the palace and when it gets closer to when Bryan will be home then you can go back."

Kenny said.

"No you all are coming with me…….that guy scares me…."

Tala said.

"Fine we'll go with you."

Kenny said. Tala sighed in relief as he walked back to the palace. Once there the whole group decided to go out and walk around the area. Tala looked at his watch it read '12:05' the whole group saw Sakura. She ran into the apartment dropped her bag off and picked up another one and took off running.

"Oh god I'm late!"

She yelled running past them. Tala stared in disbelief.

"Did you guys see that?"

Tala asked.

"Yeah but I thought she was supposed to be in school still?"

Rei said.

"I wonder where she was going in such a hurry. She went by so fast I just saw a flash of black, white and a lot of dust."

Tala said. They stood there discussing what had happened. After they went to get lunch they headed back over to the apartment. They knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Bryan finally answered the door.

"Hey Bryan."

Tala said.

"Hey…"

Bryan started. He noticed that Tala didn't come alone.

"…please come in."

He finished. They went inside.

"Have a seat. Make yourselves at home."

Bryan said. He went back into the kitchen, then came out and sat with them.

"So what's the occasion?"

"Well Bryan, we had a question to ask you."

Tala said. Bryan wasn't sure if he liked where this was going, but he nodded for them to continue.

"Why did you forfeit your match against the dark blader?"

Tala asked.

"I have my reasons."

Bryan said. He wasn't sure if they could tell if he was lying or not but risked it anyway. But at that moment the apartment door opened revealing someone in a black cloak. 'Great timing Sakura.' Bryan thought.

"It's the dark blader."

Black Rose whispered. Just then they took off their cloak.

"It's just a rain poncho."

The blond said.

"Hey Bryan."

"Sup Spencer?"

Bryan asked. Spencer shrugged.

"Oh we thought you were the dark blader."

Tala said.

"Man that kid has mad skills. But even still I couldn't beyblade against them to save my life."

Spencer said then looked around the room.

"Where's Saku?"

Spencer asked.

"Saku had to goto work."

Bryan answered.

"Oh, so then who are your buddies?"

Spencer asked.

"I only know Tala."

Bryan said. Tala smiled.

"I remember you from earlier."

Spencer said.

"Wait Bryan, is he the little smookie…"

Spencer started until Bryan elbowed him in the stomach knowing that Spencer hasn't eaten and that it would hurt him.

"That's enough Spencer."

Bryan said. Tala was blushing slightly, he eventually cleared his throat.

"Here I'm very sorry that I never introduced you all before hand."

He pointed to the brunette on the floor.

"This is Kenny."

Kenny nodded. He pointed to the bluenette on the couch.

"That's Kai. We're from Russia."

He looked at Kai. Kai just sat there with his arms crossed. He moved a hand to show who he was. Tala then pointed to the blonde next to Kai.

"That's his little sister, Black Rose. She and Kenny are from India."

Tala said. She smiled as a muscular arm was wrapping itself around her waist. Tala pointed to the ebony haired boy when,

"Bryan that guy looks like Saku."

Spencer whispered.

"I know."

Was Bryan's reply.

"This is Rei, he's from China."

Tala finished. Rei smiled.

"Well this is Spencer as you guys learned. Our other roomie will be home shortly."

Bryan said. He was hoping that that they would be gone before Saku got home. 'These are the same people she's been running away from.' Bryan thought. Too bad they lost track of time it was now 8:10 p.m. they didn't hear someone come in.

"I'm home!"

They said as they walked into the living room. Bryan motioned for them to leave, but they didn't quiet understand that. Spencer noticed this and looked up to see Sakura dressed in a black kendo uniform.

"Hey Saku's home. Welcome home Saku!"

Spencer said. Bryan just slapped his forehead at how dumb Spencer was at the moment. Everyone turned to look at the doorway. Even Kai looked. Sakura laid her eyes on the group before her.

"What do you all want from me? Whatever it is you can just forget about it!"

Sakura yelled she turned to run out the door into the rain, but Bryan was already up and stopped her.

"Sakura, just bare with me. Me and Spencer are trying to figure out what they want. If we have to I'll have Spencer stall them while I get you out of here."

Bryan whispered. Sakura nodded.

"Excuse me a moment."

Bryan said to the group and walked with her to her room.

Bryan set her stuff down.

"You don't look so good. You should rest."

Bryan turned his back while she changed into a pair of loose black pants and a tank top with thick straps. She pulled her robe on and tied it before sitting down. He heard her sit on her bed; he then walked over to her. He hugged her as she hugged him back even though she was in pain.

"I won't let them harm you."

Bryan whispered. Sakura's grip soon loosened. She laid down with a book in hand as she began to read. Bryan got up and left to join the conversation. Once she was sure that he was gone she got up and went to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door before taking off her robe. She had severe wounds upon her body. She slowly began bandaging her wounds.

* * *

Awesome chapter or so I think...but then I kinda say that about all the chapters...Anyway please read and review!


	14. Sorry!

Hey all. Sorry about this long delay for 'Hidden Secrets' but I'm on vaction out of country with some family and friends. I meant to bring the story with me so I could still post but it turned out that I'm even too busy to get time to even check my e-mail. sobs So the next chapter will be posted sometime in early August. And once again I'm really sorry for this delay!


	15. A Strange Encounter

Hey all, sorry about this long delay for the next chapter but it's finally up! I hope school is going well for everyone...it's not bad for me but I don't like getting up early. I can give you a reason (excuse) for why it too so long but I won't bother at least the chapter is up!

**_Disclaimer - I do not own BeyBlades! I do own Sakura, Black Rose, and Danni's character designs! So no stealing!_**

**__**

**Hidden Secrets**

Chapter Thirteen – A Strange Encounter

Bryan walked into the living room where he left Spencer and his guests.

"Is she going to be alright?"

Tala asked. Bryan nodded.

"What's wrong with her?"

Black Rose asked.

"She's just over tired and stressed. I mean she has a lot going on, plus she's been told something to where she's been worked up about it."

Bryan said. Rei looked interested by what was just said. Even Kai looked at Bryan.

"What was it she was told, if you don't mind me asking."

Rei said. Bryan sighed and began the long story. They sat eyes fixed on Bryan, ears picking up every word that was spoken.

"So her…"

Kai began, Bryan nodded. Rei and Kai looked at each other. Bryan stared at their strange behavior.

"Wait, you all weren't even trying to harm her, were you?"

Bryan asked.

"Why would we try to harm her? She's too famous around here that if we did we would have all of Japan after us."

Rei said.

"Spencer can I talk to you out front real quick?"

Bryan grabbed Spencer and pulled him out the door before he could reply. Once they left the group noticed that Kai was missing.

Kai walked past a room with a light on. He glanced inside, the room was decorated with trophies, awards, posters lots of posters, but no one was in there. He kept walking not watching where he was going. He fell to the floor and someone or something landed on him. Kai was actually comfortable so he didn't move but only opened his eyes to see…

"Sakura?"

He whispered softly. She put her hand on his mouth. She looked around checking to see if anyone was coming. She got up pulling Kai with her, her hand still over his mouth, pulling him into her room. She let go of him as she turned on her lava lamp and turned off her overhead light. Once she finished she turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

She asked him. Kai stared at her bandages upon her arms and the one on her face underneath her right eye.

"You're the Prince of Russia, Kai Hiwatari. What are you doing here in Japan?"

She asked him again.

"I'm looking for someone."

He said. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"The Princess of Japan"

He finished. Sakura just burst out laughing, but not to loud. She held her sides as they began to hurt. She finally calmed down enough to where she could explain her laughter.

"Good luck, the heir of Japan has been missing for as long as I can remember."

She said. Kai's gaze never left her every movement.

"By the way, what was with your actions a few days ago on the beach?"

She asked. Kai finally managed to form his words together.

"I must have mistaken you for her."

Kai said. Sakura looked at him.

"Who?"

"This girl I knew since the day she was born. Her name was Sakura Masumi, she looked just like you. But the Sakura I'm looking for is the princess, I was told she was dead or missing when I arrived but I didn't want to believe it. Then I saw you out on the beach with Bryan. I thought you were her and I got jealous when I saw how much fun you two were having. But you came back to the beach and I had to see you up close with my own eyes."

Kai said. She replayed the events of that day in her mind.

"But you said 'It's been a long time since I've last seen you.' You also said that we've met before but 10 years ago. I don't understand, how?"

Sakura asked. Kai chuckled softly.

"Soon very soon everything I have told you will make sense to you."

Kai said. Sakura fell to sit on her bed. She looked over to her alarm clock. '9:45' she sighed. She was already tired and thought that she was seeing and hearing things now. She got up to pull back the covers on her bed as she did Kai walked up behind her and whispered,

"Dakishimetai no ni."

Her eyes widened at what she heard. She turned around to face him. He smiled at her.

"Til next time Sakura."

Kai left her room after glancing at her one last time. Sakura laid down in her bed and reached up to turn her lava lamp off. She slowly drifted off to sleep wondering how he knew that and if he knew what it meant.

Kai walked into the living room with everyone staring at him.

"And where were you?"

Tala asked.

"None of your business Tala."

Kai said. Tala sent him a glare but it was ignored by Kai. Bryan and Spencer just looked at each other already knowing where Kai went off to.

"Anyway we should be going you all have to get some sleep."

Rei said not enjoying the awkward silence. Everyone agreed and they left. Spencer and Bryan sighed.

"I wonder what happened back there?"

Spencer asked.

"Who knows Spencer."

Bryan got up and left the living room.

"You should get some sleep soon Spencer."

Spencer got up and followed the same idea as Bryan.

"Where were you guys?"

Tyson yelled as the group walked in the library.

"Out."

Was all Kai said.

"Doing what?"

Tyson asked.

"Don't push it Tyson."

Tala said.

"No fair! Reeeiiii----, please tell me!"

Tyson begged. Rei sighed, he was about to give in (being the nice person he was) but Kai stepped in.

"Rei don't even think about it."

Kai said a stern tone in his voice.

"Aw, spoil sport. Man, Mr. Sourpuss never lets us have any fun!"

Tyson yelled. Kai couldn't take it anymore; he stormed out of the library and up to his room.

"Kai!"

Black Rose called after him. she ran out of the room and down the hall.

"We should all go to bed and everything that has happened recently will not be brought up tomorrow at all."

Rei said as everyone slowly left the room until Rei and Tala were left.

"Wonder what pissed Kai off…"

Tala said. Rei shrugged his shoulders.

"I might know then again I may not."

Rei said as he left the library. Tala turned the lights off and closed the doors as he left.

Sakura woke up and looked at her clock. '4:45 a.m.' she sighed and rolled over to face her window. She moved the curtain to peer out the window. She looked out at the beach and listened to the waves as they softly crashed against the sandy beach. She wished that the sound would lull her back to sleep, but after laying there for 15 minuets she knew that she was awake and there was no way she could fall back asleep. Sakura got up and grabbed a pair of socks and put up a note just in case Bryan or Spencer woke up soon.

Sakura went jogging down the beach since sleep couldn't come back to her. She jogged up to a small group of rocks and decided to rest. After about 5 minuets she got up and started tossing small pebbles into the oceans waters. She tossed a second one but a fish leaped out of the water for a brief second to bounce the pebble right past her, and up onto a balcony. She looked behind her and saw the palace. She stared in awe at the building, that's when she noticed one of the balcony doors were left open. She searched around the palace walls to see if there was anyway to get up there.

'I know I shouldn't do this but something is nagging me in the back of my mind to go up there.'

She thought as her eyes landed on some vines. She climbed up them careful not to break any as she made her way up. Once she made it up she carefully opened the door to the room. Just by glance she knew it was a typical guy's room. She scanned the room trying to figure out why she climbed up here until she almost stepped on something. She bent over to pick it up.

'A photo album?'

She thought. She opened it to see if this is what her mind bugged her about. The first picture was of Kai with a caption written beside it.

'Kai Kisai age 5'

She stared at the picture for a moment trying to piece together the puzzle.

'But if that's the Kai Hiwatari I met before is the prince…why the sudden change in name? Did something happen within the family?'

She wondered. The next picture was of Black Rose with another caption.

'Black Rose Kisai, age 3, little sister'

She glanced through the whole album only to see that every picture has a special caption. She went back to the first page to look at the third picture.

'Rei Masumi, age 4, best friend'

She turned the page to find more pictures and that one was missing and the caption was scratched out. She flipped to the last page to see a picture of herself.

'Sakura Masumi, Rei's twin sister, age 4'

Followed by one of her when she was on the beach with Bryan a few days ago.

'Sakura (Kudo) Masumi? Age 15, Rei's twin sister? Princess of Japan?'

Sakura was shocked at what she had found as she shut the album a piece of paper fell, she picked it up and saw the same two pictures as before but under both of the pictures was:

'Believed to be the missing heir of Japan.'

She couldn't believe it, her, and princess? She was so shocked that she dropped the album along with the paper. She heard movement behind her but ignored it from all the information she had just stumbled on. But as she tried to recover from the shock, her mind unlocked all the hidden secrets that happened from 10 years ago. She was so over whelmed that she didn't hear anyone moving behind her. They put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura?"

The owner of the voice registered in her mind.

"Kai…"

Her words trailed off. Without thinking she made a run for the balcony, then jumped down to the beach and ran back to the apartment. Kai stood on the balcony watching her run away from the palace. He closed his eyes and whispered,

"It was going to happen eventually…"

Please Read and Review for me! I want to know if I should continue this or not so please let me know! Thank you all for taking time to read my story!


	16. Question

Hee I know sorry I should have added this with my last chapter but tell me either your favorite colors (only 2) or school colors. I want peoples opinion before I put up my next chapter and also I'm in the process of writing a yaoi story, kairei pairing, which will soon be posted up sometime this week (if all goes well) please tell your colors or represent your school if you wish. Which ever colors are repeated the most I will use (duh…) I hope to have answers by this weekend so I can post next chappie!


	17. A Formal Exit

Hidden Secrets Chapter Fourteen - A Formal Exit

Sakura walked back into the apartment. Everything was in place as she left it. She took down the note seeing as the boys never woke up. She went to her room and got dressed into her gym uniform and packed her school uniform in her bag. She walked into the kitchen and put up another note. Sighing softly she grabbed her bag, slipped on her shoes, and stuffed her other shoes in her bag. She looked down the hallway making sure the guys were still asleep, once she sure she left.  
There was a soft knock at the door. When no one replied the door was opened. The figure walked across the room and to the balcony.  
"Kai"  
Kai turned around.  
"Rose┘what are you doing up"  
Kai asked.  
"I heard something fall"  
She said. Kai looked out down to the beach and sighed.  
"Sakura has just remembered"  
Kai said a small smile forming on his lips.  
"But how"  
She asked.  
"How what"  
Kai and Rose turned to face Rei standing in the doorway. Rose turned to face Kai.  
"Might as well spill it now Kai"  
Rei said as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist.  
"Rose said she heard something fall in here"  
Kai said.  
"I heard it too. What was it"  
Rei asked.  
"Like I said, Sakura has just remembered"  
Kai repeated.  
"Like I said, how"  
Rose said.  
"She found it"  
Kai began.  
"You mean the photo album"  
Rei asked. Kai nodded.  
"How'd she find it"  
Rose asked.  
"I left it out"  
Kai said.  
"Kai"  
"She was going to find out sooner or later Rei"  
Kai said. Rei's grip tightened around his lovers waist.  
"Rei"  
She cried. He glanced down at her. He then loosened his grip immediately.  
"I'm sorry"  
Rei whispered as he placed a butterfly kiss on her neck. Rei soon heard footsteps going by the palace, but they didn't sound like someone walking on sand but on wood. Soon Kai and Rose heard it. They looked around to see where it was coming from but the footsteps stopped.  
"What was that"  
Rose asked.  
"I'm not sure"  
Kai mumbled.  
"Sadness┘"  
Rei said as he pointed to the bridge over past the palace opposite of where Sakura lives. They saw someone in a black shirt and red shorts.  
"Who's that"  
Rose asked.  
"I dunno, but I plan to find out"  
"I'm right behind you Kai"  
"Wait for me"  
Rose said. With that all three of them took off to their rooms to change their clothes and left for the bridge.  
Bryan woke up yawning as his alarm went off. He got up and went to Spencer's room. He shook Spencer to wake him up. After Spencer mumbled a few curses under his breath he got up. Next Bryan went to Sakura's room, but she wasn't there.  
'Must be in the kitchen'  
He thought. He walked into the kitchen stretching as he walked up behind Spencer.  
"Where's Saku"  
Bryan asked. Spencer handed him a piece of paper.  
'Bryan and Spencer,  
I left early to clear my head. Don't worry, I'll be to school on time.  
Sakura'  
Bryan set the note down on the table. He stared off into space.  
"Wonder what's bugging her"  
Spencer said.  
Bryan just looked at him then sighed.  
"She'll tell us if she wants to. Other than that, don't push the idea"  
Bryan said. They went on with their usual morning routine.  
Kai and the others went over to the bridge and followed a path, which was clearly marked from whom ever they were following. They stopped at a building with the door wide open. They peered inside and saw the person they've been following all this time. They moved closer to get a better view.  
"Why me"  
They heard the person whisper as they swung their fist at the punching bag.  
"I'm not royal"  
They swung again.  
"Even if I was, I'm too wild and free, they can't cage me"  
Three more hits to the bag.  
"So what if I look like the Prince of China. Doesn't mean I'm related to him"  
A loud thud was heard as her leg hit the bag.  
"Although I do have to agree that there is a big resemblance┘no"  
She swung her fist some more.  
"And Kai┘why does he have that strange aura about him that makes me feel as if he's hiding something"  
She did a spin kick and a few jabs making the bag rock unevenly.  
"But he is very handsome, strong, and┘"  
She trailed off as her back hit the wall. She slowly slid down the wall until she was sitting.  
"Who am I kidding? I like┘no, I'm in love with the guy from sight, but he's the Prince of Russia. He's supposed to marry the Princess of Japan. Who ever she is must be very lucky"  
Kai, Rei, and Rose walked over to her. Kai crouched down in front of her.  
"You're hard headed you know that"  
Kai said. Sakura looked up at him. She went to make a break for it except for the fact that she was in a corner surrounded by three people. She sighed.  
"I know I am"  
She replied.  
"What do we have to do to prove to you that you're the Princess of Japan"  
Rose asked.  
"Do we have to show you the truth"  
Rei asked. Sakura had a puzzled look on her face, but before she could say anything she heard the bell. She got up and jumped over them.  
"I can't I have school"  
She ran off. They stared at the direction she left in. She came back out in her school uniform and ran out the doors.  
"Now what"  
Rose asked.  
"Don't worry I have it all figured out"  
Kai said. Rei looked at him curious as to what Kai had in mind.  
Sakura sat in her math class taking notes from the board. The teacher got called down to the office and the whole class started talking.  
"So Sakura, where'd you go"  
Bryan asked.  
"I came here to the gym"  
She said. He nodded.  
"You mind me asking what happened between you and Kai the night before after you came home"  
Bryan asked. Sakura sighed, she knew that she'd have to explain everything to him. She was about to explain it to him when the teacher came into the room walking right up to Sakura's desk and whispered something into her ear. Sakura's eyes widened and the whole class quieted down as they watched Sakura walk out of the classroom. They stayed quite for a moment until Sakura started cussing. Everyone in the class gawked at the door.  
"I have never heard her cuss like that"  
One of the students mumbled. "I didn't know that there were that many curses in the world"  
Another one said. After Sakura stopped the door opened and Sakura walked in followed by the teacher. Everyone stared at her, she noticed this and glared at them. They all went back to working on the assignment. Right as Sakura reached her desk the bell rang. She grabbed her books and bag then left before anyone could ask her anything. She made it to her locker and put her books away, pulled out another bag and stuffed her book bag in there. Once she closed her locker she turned to face Bryan.  
"What happened"  
He asked.  
"I don't want to talk about it"  
She walked off with Bryan close behind her. But once they neared the gym they went their separate ways to go into the locker rooms. Once they were in their uniforms they sat in their squads. After a few warm ups they went outside since it was a free day in gym. Sakura and Bryan walked over to the football field where there were a bunch of other boys hanging around.  
"You guys ready to get beat by a girl again"  
Sakura said as they neared the group.  
"This time you're going down"  
One of them said. He had white hair and magenta eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and black shorts, black socks and black shoes.  
"Well are we going to stand around and talk or are we going to play"  
Bryan asked.  
"We're going to play, so get your flag"  
The white haired boy said.  
"Not today Jet, we're going to play rug beat"  
Sakura said grinning. Jet glared at her.  
"You're on"  
He said. Once they teams were made they began playing. Sakura decided to have some fun. She caught the ball in mid-air and ran down the field so fast she was nothing but a blur or colors. She landed in the goal.  
"Score"  
She cheered.  
"You cheated"  
Jet yelled.  
"Did not. I'm just a fast runner"  
After a few rounds of verbal fighting and skull bashing rounds with the ball it was time to go to the locker rooms to change.  
"So Sakura, you going to fight today"  
Asked a snobby girl with red hair and green eyes.  
"What's it to you Jenna"  
Sakura asked. Jenna just smiled. Sakura sighed and left the locker room. Sakura walked up to Bryan and together they walked into the courtyard. there in the courtyard was a group of people dressed as ninjas.  
"A little early for Halloween costumes"  
Bryan asked. Sakura nodded. She waited for them to make a wrong move. She saw them running at her with the jet stream attack. With a few swift movements she dodged and countered their every move. The crowd cheered for Sakura's victory. She smiled but it turned to a frown as Jenna walked up staring at Sakura with her green eyes. Jenna was about to criticize Sakura about being a tomboy when her eyes landed on a group of body guards to her left. Sakura saw them and turned to look. Then Kai and Rei came forward. Jenna began to drool.  
"We are looking for Sakura Kudo"  
One of the body guards announced. Sakura slowly backed away into the crowd.  
"Why are two handsome princes such as yourselves looking for a tomboy like her? I'm much better looking than she'll ever be"  
Jenna said flipping her hair. Kai and Rei rolled their eyes as they spotted Bryan.  
"Bryan have you seen Sakura"  
Rei asked. Bryan knew what she's do to him if he told them but he stepped aside anyway.  
"There you are little sis"  
Rei said smiling. Jenna stopped drooling over Kai long enough to retort.  
"Little sis!? But you're a prince and she's a tomboy"  
"She's my twin sister"  
Rei said. Kai walked over to them.  
"Sakura we would like you to come with us for a moment"  
Kai said. "But I still have classes"  
She said.  
"And she has to goto work later"  
Bryan said.  
"Already taken care of"  
Rei smiled. Bryan nodded and motioned to Sakura that it was okay. Taking the hint she agreed to Kai and Rei's request. Kai wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked away. Sakura didn't do anything, if she did she'd have to fight off guards. But also she let him just to see the look upon Jenna's face. And to tick Jenna off even more Sakura laid her head on Kai's shoulder. By then Jenna was fuming. Sakura was going to move her head away except for the fact that Kai smells so good. So without exchanging any words she climbed into the limo and sat across from Kai and Rei wondering why they had to make a big production out of this. But it was worth it, anything to piss Jenna off is worth making a big production out of. 


	18. A Look Into The Past

Wow, so after three-four years i finally come back to finish this book. I admit I got discouraged about finishing this book from the few flames i got over this book. But after looking back I saw all the good reviews I had gotten and honestly it does out weigh the flames. But also this book is almost five years old from when I originally finished it back in 2004. I have no excuse for my lack of updating but I will try to make it up as best as I can. So I'm now going to continue what I love doing and that's writing my stories. I'm going to push aside my headache with my fiance's family and the stress of my wedding to finish this book for those who have commented on this and have been waiting for a long time for my next update. I am not going to correct any of my poor grammer (sorry) it has been a long time and I love it just they way it is. So I now give you the long awaited chapter to Hidden Secrets!

_**DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the characters from the show nor do I own the show! But I do own Danni, Sakura, and Rose so no stealing!**_

* * *

**Hidden SecretsChapter Fifteen - A look into the past**

The whole car ride was silent. Kai sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Rei sat staring at the floor, obviously thinking about something. And Sakura stared out te window, watching the senery.

'What is it about them? It's like I've known them my whole life. Nothing makes sense anymore. Kai said that it's been a long time since he last saw me. That photo album I found in his room had pictures of me and them. And then Rei, calling me his twin sister!? But I was told...I'm so confused!'

She thought as the limo came to a hault. The driver came around to open the door. Rei climbed out followed by Kai. Sakura went to climb out when Kai offered her his hand. She reached her hand out but pulled it away and climbed out glaring at Kai.

"I don't need help, especially not yor help!"

She said. Kai and Rei stared at her.

"She's as bad as Master Kai."

The driver whispered causing Rei to laugh. Kai and Sakura turned around to glare at them.

"Yeah they are so meant for each other!"

Rei whisperd back through his laughter. Kai rolled his eyes and kept walking. He walked up to Sakura and pushed her up to the doors and into the palace. Rei caught up with them once he stopped laughing. A maid walking by saw Rei wave at her. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Young Masters, you're back!"

She said bowing.

"You can let our parents know that we're back."

She nodded to Rei's request and glanced over his shoulder.

"Your mother will be pleased and so will Nina!"

The maid said and ran off. Rei turned around to face Kai and Sakura. The two both had their arms crossed and eyebrows quirked. Rei tried not to crack up laughing at how much those two acted alike, but it was too much for him to keep inside. Kai and Sakura both glared at him for laughing.

"What's so funny Rei?"

A soft and gentle voice asked. Rei turned around to see a woman in a dark purple kimono, long black hair with clear blue eyes. She smiled.

"Nothing mother, just laughing at how much those two act alike."

Rei said pointing behind him where Kai and Sakura are locked in a staring contest. She looked at them.

"You found her!"

Lady Amuriza said. Kai looked up at her and bowed showing his respect. Sakura looked at him confused as another girl walked into the room.

"My Lady there you are!"

She said. The girl wore a simple black dress carrying a basket full of fabrics. Her ocean blue hair went very well with her dress, her eyes matching her hair. She glanced over behind Rei.

"Sakura!"

She said. Sakura's head turned to look at the two people infront of her.

'Lady Reiha...'

She thought. Sakura dropped down to her knees bowing to where she nearly kissed the floor.

"No need to do that Sakura, I'm just glad that you're alive and well."

Lady Reiha said. Sakura rised to sit on her knees but her eyes stayed focused on the floor.

"Oh my, Rei and Kai were right."

The young girl whispered to Lady Reiha.

"None of this would have happened if you didn't lose her 10 years ago Nina."

Lady Reiha whispered back making Nina flinched slightly. It was true she lost Sakura in the airport 10 years ago. Nina walked over to Sakura and motioned for Sakura to stand up. She did but her eyes were still fixed on the floor. Lady Reiha motioned for Nina to leave. Kai and Rei moved Sakura forward. She turned around to glare at them when Lady Reiha pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much Sakura. It's been so lonely around here without you."

Lady Reiha said. Sakura had a puzzled look on her face. That's when she saw a man in formal robes, black hair and golden eyes turn the corner. He froze when his eyes landed on Lady Reiha and Sakura.

"It can't be..."

He mumbled. Lady Reiha let go of Sakura and looked at what she was staring at.

"Orron, our daughter has returned!"

Lady Reiha said smiling. Lord Orron walked up to Sakura who was still confused. He cupped Sakura' cheek with his hand and ran his thumb across her black shark fins. He smiled softly.

"Welcome home Sakura. It's been too long."

Lord Orron said hugging Sakura. He let her go after a moment.

"I don't get it...sorry I don't mean to be rude but, how am I your daughter? I'm an orphan. I was adopted by the Kudo family, and now I live with two of my closest friends. How can I possibly be your daughter?"

Sakura said. Lord Orron stared at her confused as to why she would say that. Lady Reiha put her hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Orron, just give the girl a break. It has been 10 years since we last saw her. She has forgotten everything before her 5th birthday."

Lady Reiha said. Lord Orron gave her a questioning look, but the look in her eyes said to trust her. He sighed and gave in.

"I'll leave it to you to figure things out."

With that Lord Orron left. Lady Reiha sighed.

"Please follow me, Kai can you fetch your sister and meet us in the family library."

Lady Reiha asked. Kai nodded his head and left running up the stairs.

"Now then, Rei, Sakura, follow me."

Kai ran up to his sister's door and knocked on it.

"Go away!"

Was all he heard. He sighed and opened the door and went in.

"I said go away!"

He heard again, but kept walking into her room.

"I thought I said..."

Rose began then stopped realizing that she was talking to her brother.

"Yes Kai?"

She asked.

"Come on we're going to the family library to talk with Lady Reiha."

He said. Rose had an annoyed look on her face but went with her brother anyway. They reached the library and went in. Kai closed the doors behind them. Rose looked around to see Lady Reiha, Rei, and Sakura. She moved to sit next to Rei and Kai went on the other side and sat next to Sakura.

"Sakura, can you tell us your birthday?"

Lady Reiha asked. Sakura kept her eyes fixed on the floor.

"April 2."

Sakura answered. Rei tried to catch her eyes but no luck.

"Do you remember your birth name before you were adopted?"

Rei asked.

"Sakura Ma..."

She started.

"Ma...what?"

Rei pushed.

"Masumi..."

Sakura mumbled. Rei's eyes widened at the name, but everyone else had a confused look on their face.

"Could you repeat that a bit louder?"

Lady Reiha asked.

"My birth name is Sakura Masumi."

She repeated getting annoyed with all the questions. Lady Reiha smiled at this.

"Do you remember your real birthday?"

Kai asked as he shifted in his seat relaxing in the cushioned chair.

"I don't know. All I know is it's sometime in May."

Sakura said. Lady Reiha got up and took a loose strand of har from Sakura and Rei then walked over to the doors.

"I'll be right back."

She said and left. Sakura slammed her head into the table then slowly slid down her seat until she was a heap on the floor. Kai and Rei got down onto the floor to help her. They managed to get her to sit up right.

"Sakura, it's okay."

Rei said trying to calm her down.

"I'm so confused...how did you all know about me before I knew about you all?"

Sakura asked trying to hold in her tears.

"Because, all four of us grew up together."

Rose said.

"Sakura, you were taken away to come to Japan so I could prepare you to become the Princess of this country."

Everyone turned to face Lady Reiha.

"But Nina lost you in the airport and you never made it here like you were supposed to."

Lady Reiha said.

"I remember, it was our birthday...and we were told that our parents were killed...But if you really are my mother, then why did you fake your death?"

Sakura asked. Lady Reiha had a sad look upon her face.

"We never expected the four of your to bond with each other so quickly. But it was the only way to prepare you all for your duties. Here this will explin everything."

Lady Reiha said as she handed Sakura some papers.

"It's DNA test results."

Sakura said. She looked at it and saw that she is Rei's twin.

"Sakura, you obviously never lost your memory, you locked it away deep within your mind wishing to forget it. But now you understand everything, am I right?"

Lady Reiha asked.

"I know this must be too much for you right now, since you grew up learning to protec yourself and doing what you wish. So I give you this choice. You can return to your real family and help end this war with the four great nations or you can return to your apartment and keep living as if you never knew us. The choice is yours."

Lady Reiha said.

"Kai, let's take her back to Bryan and Spencer so she can think about this."

Rei said as he got up. Kai didn't want to lose Sakura just as much as anyone else, but it was her choice and he couldn't interfear with it no matter how much he wished he could. But he couldn't make her anymore upset than she already was. Kai and Rei walked Sakura to the limo and they drove her to the apartment.

* * *

So ends this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up sometime tomorrow. In the mean time, if you all would like, tell me what you think she will pick? Will she go back to her royal family? Or will she stay put with her friends? Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review! I love reviews!!!


End file.
